Contentment
by chibismiles5266
Summary: She thought life was boring, full of pointless rituals & rules that no one really abides to. She had wished that somthing in her life would change that she wouldn't have to continue her rut. Her wish came true after Sasuke had returned.
1. Chapter 1

_"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."_

-_IDK_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Being Content is _Not_ Enough**

**T**wo years have passed since the _last_ Uchiha returned to Konoha from killing both Orochimaru and his brother Itachi, along with returning his group 'Hebe' back to the grave.

Other than that basic information I know nothing.

He obviously doesn't like people in his business, no one but Tsunade really knows whats been happening to him for the past few years. I cant even tell you, I'm oblivious to everything he does. But its okay that I don't have a detailed description of what he does daily. I'm not one to really notice or for that matter care.

I knew if I had asked he would tell me nothing, or maybe everything. But I didn't want to drown in misery with him. But just being with him drew you towards that path anyways.

From the beginning I didn't expect much of a relationship. It was just a thing that I somehow got caught up in, something I was carried into. But it didn't matter to me, I really had nothing going on. My life was as plain as white paper, but that quickly changed when Sasuke came in. At that moment my white paper turned black. Still plain, but now dark.

What we had was not love but contentment with one another. Never have I wished for more…until now.

I didn't love him and he didn't love me. Still, we had done all and everything supposed couples do. We had went out together, held each other, even kept going after first and second base. So when I found that I was pregnant, I wasn't surprised but rather upset.

I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm going to have a child with a guy I don't love.

After I found out I went on with my little life. He knew I was harboring a life inside me weeks before I told him, not days, weeks. And no you could not tell by my appearance, now weeks pregnant you still can not tell. The only thing that changed was the way Sasuke had acted.

The way he kissed me, more tender, more _caring_. Only if he had been this way before, I'd be happier with what was happening. But no, he was _rough_, and _greedy_. When he had wanted something he wanted it at that moment. It was a change that had occurred when he was training with Orochimaru, Sasuke was now quite merciless.

I knew this is what he had wanted.

* * *

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Sasuke's pov**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Before (part I)**

(2 years before)

**M**e coming back to Konoha was not something I thought would happen. 

I thought I would've died killing Itachi.

During the battle against him there was no struggle, and during his last breaths, I had felt full satisfaction. I laughed at his lack of strength, my brother was weak. I was superior to him, in strength and everything overall. Compared to him I was a higher being. It seems the training I went through over the years had paid off.

After my killing that my team, hebe had watched I had decided to wander, not knowing my feet would take me back to the place I escaped from.

Konoha, was full of nobodies. Of course there was Naruto, someone I acknowledge, and Sakura, someone I tolerate, but there was no person in the village I was really bound to. I had said several times in my mind that I would revive my clan if I survived the battle with my brother, but seeing how my status is now, I don't think anyone here would want me.

Its not like I care, but its still a goal that I'm willing to pursue. If I could do it alone I would've done it a long time ago but to carry this plan out I need another.

As soon as I walked through the entrance of my- _the_ village the gate guards took notice and immediately took me in. They had taken me to Tsunade, Konoha's hokage. If you looked at her you'd think this woman was a transvestite, her voice seemed a bit husky, and her strengths' not one of a woman's.

" So, the proud Sasuke Uchiha wishes to enter our village?"

I just looked at her, my emotions indifferent. I knew this would happen, I knew I had to deal with the shit sooner or later. So, might as well get it over with, right?

She looked at me with a stern face and tone, her fists balled up ready to hit me. What did this bitch have against me? I smirked inwardly at my thought.

"Your such a wise guy. The first time I meet you, and already I don't have a good impression. Should I just kill you Sasuke, or should I ban you from my village?"

Honestly I didn't care, either one would be fine. My ultimate goal was completed and all I need now was eternal rest. If it was provided by a manly woman than let it be, at this point my life I don't give a fuck.

I sighed deeply and looked at her uncaringly.

She shook her head and sighed as well. What she did next was a surprise, she had called the rest of team seven in, even that Sai guy was present. I never liked him.

I didn't have to look back to know what was happening, Sakura was tearing, and Naruto, that idiot was mentally frustrated. He probably didn't know whether to hug or punch me.

" The Uchiha came home on his own." The hokage stated, her tough voice echoing through the office.

-

(1 year later, after his return)

**I**t's been a year and so far my life here is not as exciting as id like it to be. Everyday with Orochimaru was stirring, but Konoha was something different. 

This time I had got my life back together, of course it wasn't the same as before, but better than I had expected it to be.

I walked through the empty village, that was my home. I felt like an insomniac, strolling through the night. I thought it was peaceful during the late afternoons of Konoha, and I wasn't the only one that thought that.

Walking not so far away from me was a girl. Sixteen or seventeen, she was about my age. I could hardly recognize her from before. She seems to change every time I see her. She was now tall, her hair longer, and her body filled in, she was curvy.

We had continued walking until she suddenly stopped. I wouldn't say I was stalking her, I just followed her. She turned to look at me, her pale eyes showing no sign of fear. She bowed politely and began walking again.

It was like she had been dismissing me. She had given me an unspoken order and I obeyed.

I stopped to watch her walk off.

* * *

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Hinata POV**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Before (Part II)**

Every night after training I'd take a walk around the village. It was until two nights ago that I decided to stop my nightly strolls.

It was a day like usual, or so I thought.

As I walked through the empty streets I had felt a sudden change. It was surprising how overpowering it was that it claimed my attention. I continued walking, thinking the feeling might fade away, but it didn't, the feeling grew stronger.

I calmed myself and activated my Byakugan, seeing if I were in any type of danger. But it was only a false alarm, though I still felt my body tense up. Not so far away from me stood Uchiha, Sasuke.

He was getting closer, now only a few yards away. I tried ignoring him but his chakra was too intense to ignore. It wasn't until I took a different path when I noticed he was following.

I continued walking with him trailing behind me. I began nearing my home, and surely I didn't want him there. I turned slightly and looked at him. He hadn't looked that much different from when I last saw him. His hair a little longer and he seemed a bit taller, but other than that it was the same Sasuke from years ago. I bowed, thinking maybe it would signal him to let me be and to my surprise it worked.

Though it had been strange, I didn't think much of it. Only that it had been awkward. I had made a mental note not to be around him much often.

-

(A few days later)

It was mid day and it seemed everyone decided to retire early. I felt that it was better for me, I'd rather be alone than with a smothering crowd anyway.

The day seemed to be so slow, dragging almost, and the blazing sun didn't help. The day hazy and humid held me back from doing my normal tasks. It was just that unbearable. Every time I looked up I had felt like the temperature had risen. It was well over a hundred by now.

So I decided to return home early as well, but not directly. That was my first mistake. Going home and taking a cold shower would have been smart, but instead I made a choice to escape the sun by going into the forest, shady and shielded. It had sounded like a good plan when I initiated it, but I was oh so wrong.

I had felt a bit guilty not completing my training, but if I were to be in a cooler area I would be able to finish my daily ritual, but that didn't end up happening either.

So I turned around and walked towards the forests of Konoha. Already I could feel the temperature lessening around me. It felt so good to have a soft, cool breeze blow against my body. It was very comforting.

I had stopped walking when my feet began to hurt. My second mistake, I should have rested long before I got this tired. I sat down and fit my back to the trunk of a nearby tree. I closed my eyes and began to relax my tension filled body.

It was only seconds after my eyelids shut when I felt my stomach churn. It was his presence. Very unmistakable, I knew this was him. Just feeling him nearby made me shiver.

I wanted to stand up, leave before we crossed paths, but my body denied my order to flee. I felt weak and unbelievably tired, I was paralyzed and it was because of my doing.

Already I could feel the faint chakra nearing. I knew the space between the two of us were lessening, he was coming this way towards me, it was undeniable.

I closed my eyes and breathed, opening my eyes again I saw him standing before me, kneeling down to look at me, he was just staring. I had hoped he would walk away, but that didn't happen.

He extended his hand out to touch my face, tracing from beneath my ear to my chin. I was just too shocked to do or say anything, that or curious.

I tried to look away, to avert my eyes from his gaze, but I couldn't. I couldn't look away from those red, red eyes.

He was now holding onto my chin, as if knowing I'd turn away if I had the chance. His thumb brushed my bottom lip and I twitched. He tilted his head in a questioning motion and gave off a brief smirk that quickly disappeared. Leaning in closer he was only inches away, our noses touching. He had whispered something incoherent into my lips and pressed his against me, giving me the roughest kiss of my life.

* * *

**Review if you want more!! Next chapter Sasuke POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

Sasuke's POV

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Before (Part III)**

They had sent me on a petty mission, one that had required no skill whatsoever, only a pair of legs and a sense of direction, straight. They have been giving me these missions a lot lately, and the only reason was to keep me out of the public eye. I guess not many people like to be in the presence of a traitor, even after a year.

I was just coming back and I wasn't very happy. I had explained several times to that wench that I wasn't a delivery boy! And if they were to use me in this village at all I should be used in a way that was proper and fitting to my abilities. For instance, ANBU! But no, he/she had declined my request without a second thought.

So here I am, returning from a delivery route, drenched in sweat and completely cross. It wasn't until I reached the forest that my foul mood changed.

As I traveled deeper into the woods I had felt it. It was faint, and distant without a doubt, but it was still there, she was still there.

I had began running faster, the reason, I'm not sure of that myself, but before I knew it I had appeared before her. It was strange to see her there.

Without noticing some time had passed and I was staring. I kneeled down and touched her face, by this time she was watching me with surprise. She had made no movement until I dragged my thumb lightly along her bottom lip. That's when she slightly jerked.

I moved myself back a bit and stared at her questioning face, my hand still holding her chin, making certain she doesn't turn her head away. I thought briefly of what I could do to this poor girl and smirked.

'Her eyes were shut when I had arrived, but before I go I'd make sure they were wide open watching me leave.'

I then closed the gap between us, making sure we touched, though not at the lips..not yet. She didn't even blink, just stared into my eyes as I did hers. I could tell that I had corrupted her comfort zone, that I was way too close, closer then I should be, but who was I to care?

I touched her lips with my own to whisper, "Keep your eyes on me, and never look away…", She didn't seem to understand, but in time she would. But the time was not now, not when I was completely smothering her underneath my lips.

She didn't respond, and I didn't let her, at this moment she wasn't aloud too.

She hadn't pushed me away either, which made me slightly curious of what she was thinking. But no matter, I didn't care much as long as she was looking at me.

Not long ago after our little stroll together had I noticed her sudden determination to avoid contact with me, she'd even look away in a futile attempt to escape me. Though I thought it was amusing, I also thought it was unbelievably annoying. This was my chance to make sure she wouldn't look away.

Fate was agreeable at times.

I licked her lips before I released her and took a breath. She had began blinking rapidly, as well as breathing unsteadily. You'd think she'd pass out.

I decided to leave her now, satisfied with my doing.

-

It hasn't been long since I last saw the Hyuga and already something's happened. It was an add on to my shitty life.

A rumor erupted, and it was Sakura that was the source. It seems somehow she had found out about the scene between the Hyuga and I.

"Sasuke…"

I glanced over.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

She scrambled a bit trying to set herself on the seat next to me. She then shifted, turning towards me. "I want to know why you were kissing Hinata."

I looked at her directly, as though she were crazy. "Is it such a big deal?"

"Yes! …Yes, it is a big deal. You, y-you kissing Hinata is a big deal." She looked down in embarrassment. Jealousy was emanating from her.

I knew what Sakura really wanted, "So what if I kissed you?"

Her eye's widened in surprise, shocked about what I had said. I neared closer to her and gave the smallest brush against her lips, it was a kiss that could barley qualify as a kiss. It was nothing, it was no. Big. Deal.

It had no effect on me and by her reaction neither it did her. "No sparks?" I asked.

Sakura looked up and gave me a disappointed smile. "The kiss was no big deal." And from that I knew she was addressing the kiss I had given to Hinata earlier. "I wont say anything else."

"Good." And with that I stood and left. I didn't know how many people knew but I didn't really care. But at the same time it wasn't their business to pry.

Soon after I left I heard, "SASU-" I turned around and almost smiled.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I don't know what the hell I'm doing when it comes to writing a males' POV. No clue whatsoever. So again, next chapter Hinata POV. You starting to see the pattern?**

**I want to say thank you to my reviewers, and that I really appreciate you guys that take the time to review, it means a lot! **

**So once again I say, review! Please & thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just Because...**

He had released me, licking my lips before we parted.

This was very surprising. I was in so much shock that I couldn't think straight, or even breathe.

At this rate I was going to faint.

By this time Sasuke had stood, his face holding an amused expression that he probably had on during the whole event. Why- What just happened? I wanted to say something, ward him off, but he left before I could do anything. All I could do was stare in complete confusion and watch him leave me here in bewilderment.

-

It had taken me a while to get up and leave that spot. It was after I remembered how to breathe when I decided to get up and move my legs.

My shock and surprise had subsided but all my confusion stood strong. As I walked towards home I started to think. Was there any reason to his doing? And if so, why me? Was it just something he had done on impulse, a sudden urge to violate and contaminate my bubble? I was starting to feel disturbed.

As I made my way towards my sanctuary I had noticed everyone's glaring eyes shoot at me. Did they know what happened? And if they did, how? I was in the middle of nowhere when it took place. How could they? Was it written on my face? 'HINATA HYUGA GOT KISSED BY UCHIHA SASUKE'. Is that what they saw?

I felt my face go red and I knew it was time for me to scurry away from the unforgiving crowd.

The large group of PMS wielders was the cause of my sudden detour. And somehow I had found my way towards the market area of Konoha. There, I didn't have to hide my face, people were too caught up in their daily shopping to even notice me that, or the word didn't spread fast enough to reach the other side of town.

As I made it down the wide and semi-crowded dirt road I had caught something at the corner of my eye. It was Sasuke! I quickly stepped back and hid behind a post, and observed. I had just made it in time to catch him in a scandalous act.

He was kissing Sakura. I stood there for a moment a little frozen, my reaction completely delayed by the surprise that had taken me once more.

Is this guy just going around kissing people?

It was then I saw him stand up and leave.

"SASU-" Stop! My head said stop! Why are you calling him? Do you know what you're doing?

I quickly fled, getting away from the scene. Hopefully he hadn't seen me. But who am I kidding? Of course he did. I shook my head aggressively, hoping he had thought I was a fan girl and ignored my call.

I was now very close to home due to my deranged running. Luckily I still lived at the Hyuga grounds. Nobody would be able to get in there without being invited. So I was pretty much safe.

"Hinata, why are you home so late?"

I looked at Neji knowing he really didn't care what my reason was for returning at an odd hour. "I was training."

"Yeah." He grumbled.

You'd think after so many years of living so close to each other some type of closeness would form, but that didn't happen. It would be like forming a relationship with a brick wall.

-

I slowly crept to my room on the far side of the grounds, hoping my presence wouldn't disturb anyone's sleep.

As soon as I made it to my room I had started to seriously think:

If Sasuke kissed me just to kiss me, I shouldn't take it as something so big. It really wouldn't upset me if that were his reason, 'just to' or 'because'. As long as it had no true meaning behind it, I shouldn't care, or worry.

But how should I explain my reaction after seeing him do the same to Sakura? I could just say that it was only shock, that I was still unstable after what had happened to m earlier.

…Yes! I'm going to brush it off, cause' it was only a one time thing, something that will never reoccur again.

So, if I'm ever going to worry its when and if it happens again, and I _know _for a fact that he would never try something like that again. I'm pretty positive a relationship between him and I would never happen in this lifetime.

It was a simple kiss and it was no big deal.

* * *

Review please!

QUESTION: What do you want from this story?

Sasuke's POV next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Consider the first chapter a prologue.**

**Sasuke POV:**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Swap**

I couldn't believe how disgusting I felt when I got home. It was… strange. As soon as I stepped into my apartment I had a sudden urge to leap into the shower and scrub myself clean until my skin turned red. And that's exactly what I did. I even brushed my teeth so hard that my gums felt swollen.

And after all of that I finally realized the reason for my sudden frenzy. I was trying to get the feeling of Sakura off of me. It was crazy. The whole walk home had made me go mad. Something kept tugging at my nerves, itching me to rid myself of that unwanted feeling of her. Who knew Sakura would have such a negative impact on me?

It was never like that before.

I sat down, cleanest I've been in my entire life, (almost to the point where it hurts) wondering what was next to come.

I've never been attracted to many girls. Sakura, before everything, was actually the only girl I ever acknowledged, other than her, there was really no one that caught my eye. It was later when I actually noticed that Konoha's women are especially attractive.

I've been everywhere and I can honestly say, the woman here are much more presentable than the others I had previously met. Meaning, the only woman I've see in the past few years have been either prostitutes or Orochimaru's helpless subjects. And I never touched either of them, afraid they would give me something I hadn't wanted. As long as you were with Orochimaru you would always have to watch yourself, cause you could end up his next experiment. And I was, sort of.

I stood and moved myself towards the kitchen feeling more uneasy as time passed. I never felt this edgy since I was with Orochimaru. I decided to get a cup of water, hoping the liquid would drown the feeling as I walked off to bed.

-

The next morning was crap. I felt like everything to come was going to spiral down. It usually happens that way, one bad thing leads to the next, and so on.

And half the day decided to take that route, pitiful and flawed. But suddenly a sharp turn was made. Suddenly, the day didn't seem as bad as I thought.

I was walking through the main street, going to the hokage's once again. This time I didn't know why I was being called up, but while I was traveling the streets I saw her through the restaurant window.

She had been talking to one of the waiters, not ordering but actually having a conversation. Was that something she would do often? Go to a restaurant to chat with people she didn't know?

The _boy _she was conversing with had been eyeing her up and down. It had made me strangely upset to see that she hadn't noticed his wandering eyes right off the bat.

He had moved closer to her now, obviously not listening to what she had to say. He was probably asking himself whether it'd be a good idea to sit down or not, make it more 'friendly'.

Finally I had decided to intervene. The show wasn't that great, and the 'cast' wasn't one I was too happy with.

I stepped into the restaurant and walked further toward the booth that Hinata had been sitting in. Quickly, without him noticing, slipped into the booth, placing myself across from her.

She was obviously surprised. She had stopped speaking mid sentence, with her hands in the air from the gestures she had been using.

The waiter turned around and saw me, at least that's what I guessed, as soon as I sat I hadn't shifted my eyes from hers to look, "I'll get your order up," he said while pacing away.

She was in the same position for only a moment when she had finally composed herself. "Hi…" She said, curios.

"Hi." I said, my voice sounding a little off.

"What are you doing…here…at this- my table?"

I shrugged, "Sitting."

"Oh- 'kay…well…" She had decided to ignore my gaze and look down to the table, confused.

"Is my presence discomforting?…" I asked, seeing her unease. Her composure slowly crumbling away.

"N-"

I stopped her before she could finish, "Don't lie."

She nodded and looked up slowly from the table. "Yes."

I couldn't help but smirk. Her child-like innocents was practically purifying. It was interesting.

…

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered, leaning across the table.

I sat up in my seat and leaned across the table trying to hear what she saying, interested in what made her suddenly speak up.

"What had you said before you…um…k--…yeah, never mind." She pulled herself up and began to walk or run out of the restaurant.

I followed her out until I made it to the middle of the road, a few feet behind her, "HINA-…" sudden déjà vu hit me and I smiled again.

She stopped, not turning around to look at me.

"Why did you call out to me?" I yelled to her, referring to the memory of yesterday afternoon.

She turned and yelled back, "I didn't c-…" she had suddenly paused, catching herself. She scrunched her nose, in a type of defeat.

I walked up to her, now standing by her side. "How about this? I answer your question and you answer mine."

"mmm….do I really want to know?" she asked, her voice quiet.

I leaned toward her and pressed my lips against her ear, "y--" I stood there and blinked.

"Ah" She jerked away like she was in pain. Psh, like I would harm her. "m-maybe later." she said while fleeing.

* * *

**Hi, people. School is killing me… slowly, I think I might just die. This year, I have marketing…URGH, there are some obnoxious people in that class! And French, which is okay and chemistry to twist things up. I'll try to update more often for the sake of you guys, but until I get back into the groove of things, I don't think that will happen so soon. **

**!!!Please review, it makes everyday better, as well as making the updates come sooner!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto**

**Hinata's POV

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Almost a Month**

Though several times, I had said that I was going to forget about it, that it was no big deal, it actually never left my mind.

If only it were that easy.

I couldn't help but do the exact opposite. It was terrible. It was like a movie almost, one made to spite me in some twisted way.

Of course, I wasn't surprised that the incident had caused my deprivation of sleep. All night, I tossed and turned in every direction. I'm sure it was well passed twelve.

It should have been insignificant to me, like it was to him.

I sighed, and tried to organize my thoughts.

And it took hours to do just that.

I had been filtering and replaying everything back from the first encounter to the second, my feelings and my confusion, and yet I still hadn't found that thing. The thing that didn't allow me to sleep. The thing that was making my brain itch. The thing that made my heart tug.

What was that?

I knew the true reason, why I didn't just let it go. The mere fact that I'm a girl completely explains it. Females can't let this sort of stuff just slip. It was like some sort of gene that every female human had inherited.

Why cant I just be different and not make such a big deal out of nothing?

Maybe because inside, that nothing, may be something after all.

Confusion washed over me again and somehow I fell asleep.

-

The next morning I awoke to see the sunrise. The sun peeking over the mountains to spread rays of light in through my bedroom window.

I felt it. It was going to be one of those days.

So, because of this, I felt there was no need to jump out of bed so quickly. I would make myself ill if I had attempted such a thing.

I lay back down to just stare at my ceiling. This was actually something I did often. Not out of fascination, obviously, but extreme boredom. I didn't feel like getting up.

While looking at absolutely nothing for the longest amount of time, I thought about actually getting up. (But not really attempting, just thinking about doing it.) I thought about training, and -- the other stuff.

"Hinata your father wishes for you to get out of the house. Do something, take a walk, go swimming, go see your teammates, I don't care just get out of your room." Neji said plainly.

He was rude. Again, I thought of me talking to a brick wall. How strange.

I wasn't in my room for that long. I just woke up.

"It's almost four Hinata." Neji suddenly said, almost as if he was reading my mind.

I couldn't believe it. I was just lying here for hours and I hadn't noticed?

I glanced over to my desk to see my clock ticking away. "Wow." I said to myself.

It was truly one of those days.

-

As I walked through the busy streets I noticed many people ignoring me, preferably the females. I brushed it off and breathed in, 'bitches,' I thought.

Other traits of the female: Gossip and strong feelings of jealousy.

I stopped walking when I strolled by the entrance of a 'whole in the wall' type restaurant. It smelled good.

I stepped inside, taking long strides towards a small booth in the corner.

"Hey, someone came in! Table six!" someone suddenly yelled as I took my place.

Before I could completely settle myself, someone appeared in front of my view.

"Hello." The boy said.

"Hi…" I replied. He hadn't said anything back. Was he supposed to be my waiter? He was just staring at me. If I didn't know any, better I'd think he was ogling.

Before I could think another thought he had replied, "Your eyes are quite beautiful."

I looked down towards the table and suppressed my laughter.

"Are you laughing?" He suddenly asked.

Hm, I guess I was.

"I'm not joking. Your eyes really are beautiful," he said with amusement in his tone.

Before I could think about a reply, one just slipped out, "Are you not aware of the clans in the village? Surly you have seen at least one person, other than me of course, with these eyes. They are not uncommon in the leaf."

I paused and took my eyes from the boy and back to the table. Was that rude?

My sudden thought was erased when I heard him laugh.

"I don't get out much."

My eyes went back to him and I smiled.

"What is your name?" He suddenly asked, changing the topic quickly.

"H-Hinata" I stuttered. Where did that come from?

"Nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Atsuo."

I nodded simply. Where was this guy going with this?

"May I sit?" Usually waiters weren't this forward.

"Um…well actually. I just came here to-" I paused, seeing the person sitting across from me take my words.

I'm sure Atsuo, the waiter, saw him, "I'll get your order up." He said sounding somewhat frantic.

The funny thing is that I didn't get the chance to order.

'Coward,' I thought, 'fleeing seconds after Sasuke's arrival.'

I breathed and tried to compose myself. Thinking about how awkward this is going to be. I initiated a conversation, "Hi…"

"Hi." He said, his voice having a hint of something I couldn't quite make out.

"What are you doing…here…at this- my table?" I said, his presents causing me to struggle with words.

He shrugged, "Sitting"

"Oh-Kay'…well…" Why couldn't I just speak? It was unnerving.

I looked at the table again, something I noticed I did more than once.

Why was he here? Wasn't it insignificant…like I thought?

"Is my presence discomforting?" he asked, his arms crossed his chest and he looked at me questioning.

I was starting to feel uneasy. My control starting to slip from my grasp, "N-"

"Don't lie."

I nodded and brought my head up, "Yes."

Why wouldn't I be? This was a guy that just popped out of nowhere to kiss me, painfully, I must add, and then leave to go kiss another girl.

Suddenly I saw him smirk. Was he satisfied with my discomfort?

…

Time rolled by and I completely forgot where I was.

Thinking, I poised myself. I looked at him once more and opened my mouth, "Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

Without noticing, I had leaned across the table. He too had done so as well.

He decided to meet me half way.

"What had you said before you…um…k--" What was I saying?! Had I really been that curious? "…yeah, never mind." I quickly stood and left.

I made it little ways down the road when I heard my name being called, "HINA-"

I stopped, not turning around to meet his gaze.

"Why did you call out to me?"

Before I thought, I tried to correct him (or bluff it). I turned around and replied, "I didn't c-…" The familiar scene was making the uneasiness appear once more.

Almost casually, he said, "How about this? I answer your question and you answer mine." By this time, he walked over to me.

"Mm….do I really want to know?" My thoughts turning into audible words.

He came closer now, corrupting that little amount of space that I treasured. He leaned in, his head hovering over my shoulder, his lips lightly pressing against my ear. "Y--"

"Ah," I flinched away, "m-maybe later."

This was starting to become a reflex.

-

A week had passed, and I was quite pleased with Sasuke's disappearance. At first, I questioned it. I had been frustrated and completely stuck. Was my rut returning? What was I talking about? I never escaped it. Nevertheless, eventually I let it go.

I sighed walking towards the entrance of the Hyuga compound. It was a pretty good day. I felt like it was one that I hadn't had in such a long time. Maybe one I was waiting for?

I finally felt like I was able to bring my schedule back into action. Taking back my daily routines and such. It was comforting and felt good.

I woke up, stretched, ate, trained, ate, and trained again until the sun set nicely beyond the mountains. Everything I had done so comfortably only two weeks ago had become foreign. I needed to bring my life back. No more distractions.

I slipped off my sandals and took a step inside. Walking towards my room, I made my presents known.

Though, it's been a while. And I was able to resurrect my life into order once more; I still was incapable of my nightly walks. They were my cool downs and they made me feel so much better after training. Yet, I couldn't do it.

The thoughts of seeing Sasuke, only if by accident made my stomach churn.

What if the events paused for only a second to go full circle? What if my harmless strolls lead to me meeting him again?

-

Another week had passed and I felt it was time for a change. It was apparent to me that he did not care anymore. That the little thing that had happened a while ago had dissipated.

Everyone seemed to forget about the Sasuke thing. And I sort of did too.

I actually went back to my nightly walks. I felt quite refreshed as always, breathing in the cold night air that stung my lungs. To me, it felt good.

Everything had returned to normal.

I walked home feeling happier than usual. What was with my good mood today?

Tiptoeing past everyone's room and into my own, I noticed a sudden change.

Closing my door gently. I took a step into the middle of my room, and stopped.

Someone else was in here.

"Miss me?" I felt my heart sink.

He was standing right behind me.

* * *

**It's been too long, I even stopped and made another story...lol (sad), continue reading this please!**

**Review for me**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sasuke POV **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Cause and Effect**

It's been twenty four days and I finally arrived back in Konoha.

If you rewind back three weeks and a couple days after my encounter with Hinata at the restaurant you'd find me in the hokage's office talking about the mission I just currently completed. It hadn't been a delivery like every one I had done since my return, but a real mission that included all the things I missed: the onslaught of life.

Ripping through peoples core had made me feel the pure jolt of life again. It was amazing. My skills had remained dormant for far too long. I was glad the hag had finally made the wise decision of sending me out there. And I know after a few missions like this one, ANBU will be the one wanting me.

Taking slow, relaxing strides towards Konoha's northern gates I couldn't ignore my sudden urge.

I wanted a drink.

Strangely, after every battle --It wasn't much of a battle, the opponent never had a chance to be offence-- every _killing_ with Orochimaru and his faithful companion bitch, Kabuto, we had always gone out to drink. It was an odd ritual that I had enjoyed. In the beginning I hadn't put much liking to it. Though after time passed, I came to love it. The after-kill drink was one thing I refuse to drop. It is a perk to killing, my bonus.

Entering the nearest restaurant I asked for a bottle of sake.

"Isn't that a bit much…" The unproportioned man behind the bar commented, looking at me with an expression filled with worry.

I looked at him blankly, and I'm sure he took that as a threat because he apologized and sent me two bottles.

I excused it and wondered why such innocent features seemed so intimidating. Oh hell, who am I kidding? It's probably the same reason Hinata's afraid of me.

I slumped down in my seat a little, thinking over my sudden thought once more. _Afraid of me?_ Is she really?

I sighed, brushing It off and taking one hell of a gulp. Ugh, it felt so good.

-0-

I drank more than intended. I couldn't stop myself. Usually, Kabuto would slow me down before I got passed a few cups-- I had three bottles. I think I qualify as wasted.

Heading home I made a small detour-- halfway across town.

I was inside the Hyuga compound before I realized, not even trying to be stealthy about my entering. Anyways, it seemed like everyone was asleep. Either that or they just didn't care that there was an intruder making their way towards the heir's abode.

I slid the door open and shuffled my way inside. Scanning the room I knew it was hers. It had that distinct smell of comfort. I sat upon the bed and slouched sloppily. I felt so fucked up. What the hell was I doing here again? Did I ever have a reason?

Rubbing my temples, I decided to stand again. There was a presence nearing and I knew immediately that it was her.

The door slid open and shut within an instant. Before moving towards the center of the room like she had, she paused. I'm sure she knew.

"Miss me?" I asked, the words casually forming without my consent. I touched her shoulder, making my placement known to her.

She stood there, almost like I hadn't been touching her at all, but alas, after that moment she took a slow step forward. I breathed, trying to regain composure. The alcohol was getting to me. Then, faster than I thought, I made it in front of her, so close it made me dizzy.

I breathed again, trying to clear my mind, _What am I doing here?_ The question repeating in my head, almost taunting me.

"Hinata," I spoke, breathing her comfort in.

"Ugh…" She sounded, pushing me away.

I took her hands, and held them, "D-…Don't." I said, wavering. _What am I saying to her?_ Closing my eyes I felt better. Words kept slurring from my mouth, but I hadn't known what my voice had intended me to say. I wasn't processing any of this.

"You- must go." She spoke, fear icing her words, "Sasuke, you--"

My eyes opened suddenly. _This was the first time she had spoken my name._ "Once more." I said hastily.

She looked at me confused, she hadn't understood, "W-what?"

"Say my name again." I said, resting my head on her shoulder, my body getting comfortable.

* * *

**Hey, This is not a completed chapter. I made Hinata's chapter before this one, but that would just make my pattern out of order, so I made this one, and then I didnt...grr, I liked both of the chapters, and they're practically saying the same thing so...it's just the different POVs. So chaotic. **

**Review for me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**You're Drunk**

"Miss me?" He said so smoothly, his hand brushing my shoulder. And the slightest contact from him would have made me drop dead if I didn't have the sudden surge of adrenaline run through me.

I was not only shocked but completely horrified. This wasn't normal for someone to just enter without being invited, especially in a clan's compound. Wouldn't this be considered as breaking and entering? What was he thinking?!

I took a step forward, not knowing truly what move I'd make next. Though, Sasuke seemed prepared. As soon as I inched my body forwards he appeared in front of me. He leaned in, close enough to the point where we shared the same air. Me breathing in the breath he had released.

But that's when I knew: He was drunk.

His breath reeked of liquor and it almost made me gag. I was never a drinker, a sip and I'm out. But Sasuke here, seems to have had more tolerance than me, enough to still keep most reflexes up to queue.

"Hinata," He breathed into me.

"Ugh…" I pushed him back not standing the horrid smell emanating off of him.

He took my hands as I pushed away. "D-…Don't..." He spoke, his eyes now closed as if he were trying to concentrate.

I looked away from his face and concentrated on my hands that he still held.

"You- must go." I said once, a bit frightened. "Sasuke, you--"

He opened his eyes and stared threateningly at me.

I'm going to die.

It was my thought, and I believed every word of it.

"Once more." He said abruptly.

"W-what?" I didn't understand.

He took my hands, that he still had placed on his chest and swung them downwards. He pulled his arms back, hands still linked with mine, and suddenly I was leaning against him.

He positioned his head in the crook of my neck and began to breathe, exhaling slowly for me to feel the tingle of his breath against my skin, "Say my name again." he said, nestling into my neck.

I cringed, wiggling my hands out of his grip, ignoring his words.

"Say it…" He asked again.

Trying to create distance and shove my way from him, he pulled me back into his arms. "Say my name again, just one more time." he pleaded this time.

I looked to the wall feeling immense amount of weakness I had for submission multiply at every one of his feeble pleads, "I…" I was starting to waver.

"Come on…" he said, lifting his head and placing his cheek to my own, whispering ever so dangerously into my ear, "Please."

"Sasuke enough. Leave these grounds, leave me alone." I almost begged. And as a reply, I heard him laugh.

In seconds, he pushed me to the floor, holding me down with little effort as I began to go into shock, "That's what I wanted to hear," He spoke before diving right into my mouth. His lips ravishing my own like he was starving. Soon without giving a subtle warning as to his motives he evasively slid his tongue into the opening of my mouth. I wanted to scream into his throat. And that's exactly what I had done.

Unnervingly, he still hadn't stopped. And what had been on my mind the moment he had entered the premises, the thought had never been needed, until this very moment. The one possible and critical idea was to kick him where it hurt the most. And I kicked as hard as my leg could possibly kick.

He stopped in one swift moment, and I could do nothing but stare at him in utter amazement as his expression translated into something that I could describe in only one word: Pain.

"Holy fuck! You son of a b- Urgh!!"

I crawled away too frightened to even move my legs in a proper manner.

"Mgn…!" He moaned as he rocked back farther from me. "God damn," His breath hitched as he shut his eyes in a feeble attempt to relocate the objects he needed to revive his clan.

At that moment I hadn't felt one pinch of remorse, everything I had done in the time span of three minutes had been something that he should have seen coming. Honestly, I can say just one thing to this man, "Leave!" And abruptly as soon as the word sprang from my lips a surge of cross energy ran through me. I stood hastily and marched straight toward him. I almost had the urge to kick him in his weak state, but was too filled up with pity to even think of the mere thought.

"I'm done. I-I can't…" I said, sighing the energy away. I was seriously done. I couldn't deal with this anymore, to the point where I had just stood up and left him there.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter and the one before it being so short. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont Naruto**

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Off to see Father**

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes. Rolling over tentatively onto my back I stared up towards the ceiling, knowing full well that I was misplaced.

Standing up slowly, I looked around briefly. "Hyuga." I said, holding my head. I breathed a tense filled breath and eyed the area before walking right out of the compound.

Walking home I felt like shit. I wondered why I was at the compound and why I was sore as hell.

I sighed, nearing my front door. Kicking it open I suddenly came across the conclusion of me being thrashed. _Last night._ I thought. "Fuck."

I looked at the clock, _4:13 AM _blinked bright green. "It's gonna be a long day."

A week later:

I did a couple of missions, none of them ending like the first. Instead of getting buzzed I'd get ramen with Naruto. It was something new.

"Sasuke. I don't get why you have to be lead. You were pretty good with team work before." Naruto said, commenting on the mission.

I looked over, slightly angered that he still hadn't understood that times had changed.

"I've always been like this."

"Whatever, man. Next time just tell me what your going to do before you go all out." The idiot said while eyeing the ramen being prepared.

I turned in my seat and looked towards the street. It was crowded today.

"Sasuke," Someone spoke, making me swivel around in my seat. And in surprise I turned to see pale eyes stare at me, with an expression more indifferent then mine could ever be.

They bowed, handing me a letter. Looking back I saw Naruto stare.

The Hyuga straightened it posture and spoke once more, "Please accept this."

I nodded and they fled.

"Sasuke, did you ask to see the Hyuga's?" Naruto asked curious.

"No."

I clenched the letter into one hand, taking out money to pay for the uneaten bowl of ramen waiting for me. "Naruto, finish this off."

"Okay" he said gladly. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I have to deal with this." I said, walking off.

000

Situating myself, I took the letter out of my pocket. The rough texture playing with my fingers.

Opening it slowly, I came to see it only had a few words.

__

Tomorrow at 6:00

Hyuga, Hiashi

I looked at it blankly.

Why would he be requesting an audience with me? I hadn't been with his kid. At least… that I know of. Actually I hadn't seen Hinata for a while. The last time we had seen each other was…was- I don't know, last week?

Even then, why would that stern asshole want to be talking to me?

I thought back for a while. Trying to figure out the little details I seemed to be missing.

"I didn't really harass her." I said, remembering little of what happened that night. "Did I?"

__

Shit…knowing me I probably tried.

I thought. 

Smirking a bit, I thought of the situation a little more. "He'll probably ask me what I was doing at the compound."

"What should I say?" I asked myself. " That I was so drunk it hurt, and that seeing Hinata was something I wanted to do because I was feeling frisky?"

I laughed, scratching my head, "God, this is stupid."

000

It was six o' six, and I still wondered about going.

I walked extra slow towards the Hyuga compound. I might as well go. Not like he can hurt me. His powers are limited, unlike me, mine are endless.

Rounding the corner, passing the store I saw Hinata there preparing to cross the street. I sped up, now walking next to her.

She noticed me and paid no attention to my presents. Actually, this had annoyed me more than it should have.

"Ms. Hyuga." I spoke as we ended up on the other side of the abandoned street.

She nodded, not even acknowledging my name. Which made me twitch with irritation.

"You're being unusually cold today." I commented, making her stop to look at me. Making me smile inside.

She glared as she spoke, "Don't speak to me." And she was off again before she let me question her. Following her, I ignored her request, "Is speaking to you such a bad thing?"

She looked to her left, away from me.

"Aw, don't be like that." I said, while smiling.

Her jaw clenched, "Please, I'd appreciate it if you would just stop with this strange flirting and leave me alone. I have no interest in you. And I never will."

The more she refused the more I'd want to try. I didn't understand it myself but it was just something I was willing to do. And thinking it over again, she was kind of like a mission waiting to be completed. I needed a woman to give me children, Hinata was just the one that happened to be there when I was choosing.

I took her hand confidently and before she took it away I had her body pressed up against the wall we were walking along.

She looked at me, there was nowhere else to look, there was nothing else to see. Her face pink turning red.

"No."

And I blinked in shock. "What?"

She shook her head, "I said _no_."

"Hinata, dear, you can't say no."

"Why?" She purged.

And I gave her a simple answer before nearing her again, our bodies touching not so innocently. "You're not allowed,"

She hesitated in moving, probably knowing her body would be moving against mine, intimately.

"You shouldn't be doing this." she spoke cautiously now, almost whispering, as I kissed her throat.

She gulped, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, just stop, Sasuke."

And at that moment I did, glad that she spoke my name in such a way.

I pulled away looking at her before I let her move freely.

She breathed for a moment, trying to find a pleasant pace, her cheeks painted red.

I smirked, "Now I'm off to see your father."

* * *

**Hmm, no one reviewed for ch8 :(**

**How depressing. Anyways, review for this chapter!**

**Can I ask for 10 reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Wanting Answers**

As I expected, he was gone.

Last night was terrible. I couldn't believe Sasuke just came here, unnoticed, mind you, and- and…tried those things. It was much worse than anything and everything he had ever done to me. I thought a simple kiss was bad. No. This topped it all.

To tell you the truth I was thankful for no one seeing Sasuke. People may have thought some affair was going on, and surely they would have told my father. Goodness, that would be heinous. My life is troubled enough as it is, having a rumor spreading through the compound would kill me.

000

A couple of days have passed and I haven't left the compound, too afraid to run into…yeah. I can't even say it I'm so disgusted. Anyways, I'm back doing that old routine.

Sighing, I made my way towards fathers office.

I knocked lightly on the door, a tray of tea held securely in hand. "Come in." he spoke, his tone firm as always.

Walking in I noticed Neji in the seat set across from him. I frowned slightly as Neji looked at me blankly.

I set the tea down and bowed to father, preparing to leave. Father cleared his throat once and I brought my head up awkwardly, straightening my back. Walking out and closing the door I had noticed them speak not one word. _How strange… _I thought.

Making my way back into the kitchen I saw Hanabi sitting on the counter looking at me with that strange expression everybody's been giving me.

"What?" I asked her, feeling like I had something on my face that I wasn't aware of. "Nothing…" She spoke, looking away momentarily.

"No…tell me." I purged, knowing something was going on.

She jumped off the counter and looked towards one of the maids, signaling her to leave. The maid nodded and Hanabi came to stand in front of me. "There has been word of a break-in."

_No._

"The intruder had been in your room _while you were gone."_ Hanabi explained, "I'm sure no one had wanted to tell you because we all know how your cowardice shines when faced with such things."

"Oh." I said, almost relieved at the stab. _If they had known about the little incident with Sasuke they would have called me a tramp and kicked me out._ I thought, knowing it would have come true.

"Well, I'm going to train. You should do the same, father thinks your lagging." Hanabi just had to add.

"Yes..."

000

I should have worried more about the whole intruder thing, but my mind was wrapped around the sight of Neji and my father in the office. Everyday since the first they had been having these strange meetings. And every time I had entered, their speaking had completely ceased. It was either highly confidential or about me. Either should be spoken to me up front. I'm the heir to the clan, and people shouldn't talk behind other's back.

I woke up late again and all I could do was stare up at the ceiling.

It was about five minutes until someone had to interrupt my rambling thoughts, "Yes?" I asked. The door swung open and Neji stood there looking so enthused (sarcasm). "Have you noticed a pattern yet?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"No…" I said with a breath of release.

He stood there…and stood there…not moving…just standing…

"You want me to get up?" I asked him and suddenly he turned around and left, shutting the door behind him before going.

_They don't like me staring at the ceiling. _I thought knowing of the pattern. "Every time I wake up and just lie here he's the one to wake me up. It's not like I have anything to do." I said, speaking to myself like I did so often in the mornings.

"Get out of the house!" I suddenly heard from downstairs.

I glared at my door, "Yes, Neji!"

Getting dressed and getting downstairs never took long. I never really cared what I looked like. I took a shower, brushed both my hair and teeth and put on whatever seemed to be comfortable, which were the loose fitting clothes I've come to love.

"Your leaving the compound today." Neji said, while nodding his head. It wasn't a question.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked plainly, knowing him throwing me out of the house was one of his morning chores lately.

"Anywhere but here."

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head lazily, "Can't you just tell father I'm…mm, g a r d e n i n g?" (She said "gardening" extremely slow)

"Would you be gardening?" he asked.

"Sure?" I said now biting the inside of my cheek.

"If you were outside gardening…and by outside I mean, out of the compound, I guess you could do whatever the hell you wanted."

"Ugh." I slouched really not wanting to go outside.

000

When I was locked out I decided to make a trip to Shino's house. I was there for a couple hours. And I was surprised myself when I realized I was having fun. I left midday making a detour when I saw Sakura.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled from across the street, calling out to me like I was a friend she hadn't spoken to in years. She came up to hug me, which had made me uncomfortable. "How are you?" she asked, as if she had been truly interested.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked, awkwardly.

She smiled…genuinely. Which made me follow her in the act. "I'm great. Just a little tired. Tsunade is really making me work."

"Oh, yes, the hospital. How is that for you?" I asked, actually getting into the conversation.

"Mm…lets see, yelling patience, demanding nurses, screaming children…" She looked towards me in her ramble and let a sigh go, "It's amazing." she spoke honestly happy.

I looked at her a bit set off track. "R-Really?"

"Absolutely. I love it. Speaking of love…" She trailed off, and suddenly the topic flipped. _I don't want to talk about love._ I thought, wanting now to back away slowly and disappear. "Hinata, do you have anybody special?"

I looked at her blankly and failed to answer. Not even opening my mouth to reply.

She looked at me strangely, "A-Are you- Okay?"

_No. "_Y...Yeah." That was a lie.

"Well, then…I see." Sakura said, nodding her head, looking away momentarily. "Well, Hinata. It was nice talking to you. I hope we get to chat again, but I have to go now. I was actually running an errand. I'm glad I bumped into you though. I haven't had any friend-time in a while and seeing a familiar face got me excited." She spoke honestly as she began to walk the opposite direction.

I waved goodbye and she did the same before turning around and running back towards the hospital.

"That was strange- strangely nice." I spoke to myself.

_Maybe I should go out more._

I walked around for a little while before deciding to head home. It was a little after six when I realized everyone retreating home. _Rather early_. I thought to myself while passing the corner store.

While about to cross the street I noticed Sasuke. I looked at him briefly and crossed the street hoping to god he would just turn the other way.

"Ms. Hyuga." I heard suddenly as he walked beside me. I nodded, hoping all he wanted was acknowledgment.

He looked down and back up again before speaking, "You're being unusually cold today."

Somehow this made me stop to look at him. His expression blank, hinting with something I hadn't noticed before. It was almost like he was happy. Knowing this I felt a strange amount of disgust start to bubble in my gut. "Don't speak to me." I told him firmly before heading off again.

"Is speaking to you such a bad thing?" he asked, following, in step with me. My eyes looked towards the wall we had been walking along. Trying to ignore him is such a task. "Aw, don't be like that." he said, almost playfully, like I was putting up an act especially for him.

I breathed, my nerves on edge. _It would be strange if I just started running… _I thought thinking of other possibilities.

Finally I grinded my teeth and spoke, hoping every word sounded as convincing as I wanted it to be, "Please, I'd appreciate it if you would just _stop_ with this strange flirting and leave me alone. I have no interest in you. And I _never_ will."

God, it was like the more I denied him the more he wanted to try. Hopefully that wasn't the case.

Abruptly without warning he had taken my hand, and before I could even push him away he pushed up against me, my back feeling the cement of the wall behind me.

"No." I spoke, almost as a reflex.

"What?" He asked, momentarily in shock.

I shook my head, "I said _no_." trying to make myself perfectly clear.

"Hinata, _dear_, you can't say no." he quickly replied.

"Why?" I asked, in all my stupidity. Why did I have to purge on?

"You're not allowed," he responded swiftly before making such bold moves.

Hesitating, I was afraid to move. If I had…If I had I might have been writhing against him. I stopped, not wanting this to be more intimate then it already was. "You shouldn't be doing this." I warned, quietly feeling like my voice was dying.

And as I searched for my voice he began kissing my throat, working his way up my neck. I gulped catching my voice, "Please, just stop, Sasuke." And at that moment, I realized I had begged him.

He released me, squeezing me once before letting me free.

I wanted to keep my cool and just walk away like all of this hadn't fazed me one bit, but I just stood there panting almost too out of breath to scurry away.

"Now I'm off to see your father."

"W-What?" I hadn't heard right.

He smirked, looking at me with such defiance. And before I knew it he had walked ahead of me, making his way towards the compound.

Shocked, I ran after him, "Sasuke!"

He looked back once, seemingly amused by my calling out to him. I swallowed my little pride and ran up to him. "What's going on?" I asked wanting answers.

* * *

**I'm so happy people reviewed! I don't know. Am I being greedy? I mean, I see hits but I see zip reviews...BUT now that there are some I want to cry I'm so happy.**

**Review ...and i'm asking for 10.**

**OH! I forgot. The reviews on liking how Sasuke is, ah...those make me giggle inside. **

**Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Somehow**

"What's going on?" Hinata asked me, like I had known the answer to everything.

I looked at her and merely smirked once more. "About our relationship."

She looked at me, her mouth agape. And to tell you the truth, I couldn't believe I said it myself.

"Y-You're joking." She stuttered. "Right?"

I cocked my head and shrugged before entering the compound.

The man at the gate looked at me strangely before letting me pass. "Uchiha, Sasuke?" he spoke.

I nodded and pointed at the symbol on my shirt sleeve.

Walking in I noticed Hinata behind me. She had been stopped by the guards. I looked at them curiously, wondering why they wouldn't let her in.

Almost turning around completely, I heard someone call, "Uchiha?" Giving my attention to the small girl in front of me I saw that her posture and attitude was far from appropriate.

After I eyed her she began moving again, "Follow me." She said, almost like I had been ruining her day by making her escort me.

She lead me down a few halls, and through a couple empty rooms. _This place looks emptier than the Uchiha estate and there's people living here. _I thought feeling a sense of misery float throughout the main house.

"Father will see you in a moment." The girl with the large attitude said while leading me into the room and to my seat.

__

Hinata's sister.

I concluded as she left the room.

Staring off into space for the next few minutes made me think of why the Hyuga's wanted me here. _It's about our relationship… _it sounded…right. (Lack there of) Maybe that's what this was about. But seeing how my situation is, how it always is…I really doubt that my luck would take such a large turn. Hell, my luck would have to flip a bitch if that were the case.

Moments crept by slowly and finally the man of the house appeared in front of me.

"Uchiha" Hiashi said, almost as if my name were something foul.

I sat there minding myself. Looking indifferent as always. My stoic expression gracing his presents.

Hiashi stared at me for a while, or at least I thought. For all I know he could be looking through me to the outside. " I'm sure you know why you're here."

I didn't say anything, but inside I was starting to feel that childhood giddiness. The one where you knew you were in trouble and were about to get a talking to for doing such a bad thing. Ooh, it was all so similar.

"We know that you have entered the compound previously." he spoke, my mind going off track, trying to rewind and playback.

"And…?" I asked him, like it had been something everybody had known. Almost like he was the only person oblivious to the whole situation.

"You don't deny it?" he asked me.

"No." I stated, the situation suddenly mine.

"Well, then… I want to know why you were in our heir's quarters. Is there business between the both of you that I am unaware of?" he asked, trying to get to the root of things.

I sat, blank as blank could be and waited for words to arise.

"Actually, there is a request." I paused, talking a sip of water the girl offered me before she left, "I came here to propose a deal with you, Hiashi."

Only at that moment did I think of such a brilliant plan.

"What do you think of your daughter and myself as a…pair?" Fuck…what was I saying? It sounded alright when I thought of it, but when actually speaking it aloud, it hadn't sounded all that great.

He glared at me, his eyes, two stones.

"And you think I'm going to accept such a thing because…?" He suddenly asked, wanting to peg me with whatever ammo he could find.

I said nothing for a moment and then spoke, "I'm just asking for a blessing, nothing more, nothing less." I cleared my throat, "I don't need permission from you. I take no orders." I said, making my power clear to him. "I do what I want."

"Ugh," he scoffed, "You foul boy!"

And before I could be scolded for being such a rude little prick I left.

000

The next morning was very surprising actually. It was unexpected what happened.

I woke up at 10 to find another Hyuga at the entrance of my compound. "Yeah?" I asked, my door only opened slightly.

"For you, Uchiha." The Hyuga said handing me another envelope.

"Do I need to accept this?" I semi-joked, holding it up.

The Hyuga looked almost frightened. "You must, Uchiha. Lord Hiashi will not be pleased if I hadn't fulfilled the task."

I nodded, rolling my eyes, " Right…" I said emphasizing the word more then needed.

The Hyuga bowed and disappeared down the hall and out the compound.

I looked down. The envelope taunting me almost.

"Now, then…Lets see what Hiashi has to say." I spoke to myself while opening the envelope, the paper still rough in my hands.

And aloud I read, "_Uchiha, although you are an ill mannered boy I will accept your association with my daughter, Hinata." _I stopped, looking at the paper more intently,_ "But you must heed my warning and understand the consequences of your decision to do so. Also, all plans and future visits will be prearranged before hand, never will you enter the compound unannounced. Furthermore, on future occasions, make sure to know your place and mind your mouth. Hyuga, Hiashi _" I walked towards the kitchen analyzing the piece of writing in hand. A little curios on why he had a change of heart after such meeting.

And a little after thinking that thought, it was clear to me that I had finalized a relationship with a girl that had little (If any at all) interest with me.

I'm with Hinata.

* * *

**Hey, I'm so sorrry for delays. I just got a webcam and-- yes...that's all.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile, and some make me laugh more then I really should.**

**Gimmie 10! (reviews)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**(End part I)**

**I Am Content**

"Why won't you let me through?"

The guard looked at me skeptically, and I became confused. "I need to follow the Uchiha, let me through!" I said, trying to get passed the guard's arm.

With little effort as to holding me back he spoke again, "Ms. Hyuga, there is no need to yell. It is my order not to let you pass."

I looked away from the guard only to look at Sasuke once before he entered the main house, surly heading towards the meeting room to see father. The question: why?

"Who ordered you? My father was it?" I asked my mind in a haste.

The guard looked away for a moment before answering, "He does not want you interfering."

"Humph!"

000

Leaving was something I hadn't wanted to do. It just seemed to happen. I was sitting outside my own home for nearly an hour when I saw Sasuke being led out. His expression was one I hadn't been familiar with, anger.

Ignoring it completely I entered the compound. The guard looking away while I passed. I ran straight towards the meeting room Sasuke had to be in only moments before, to be stopped by Hanabi. "Hold it!" She said her hand in the air.

"Hanabi, stop. I need to speak with father, move." I urged her.

"Nope, father is upset at the moment. Neji is inside consoling him." Hanabi stated, taking a bite of the apple she had in her other hand.

"What did Sasuke do?" I asked, almost afraid to know.

"I don't know." she said simply, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

I was starting to get irritated, not caring one bit of what Hanabi was warning me. "Move," I said, pushing her along.

"Whatever you say, sister."

_God, she's a terrible child._

I thought before preparing to walk in.

I knocked, and slid the door open. For mere moments, I took in the scene of my father and Neji sitting across from each other, almost as if they had been going through one of those strange meetings they've been having lately.

"Hinata," I suddenly heard my father say. "Please sit." I took a few steps closer and sat near the length of the table, father and Neji on either side of me. "We'd like to speak to you." He said, almost like he were about to punish me.

I nodded.

"We know about your meeting with the Uchiha."

I froze.

"Neji had told me."

I scoffed inwardly, looking towards Neji like he had backstabbed me.

"He saw Uchiha enter the boundaries a little before you made it home, and leaving hours before the sun raised." He paused, "Do you have anything to tell me?"

I couldn't move, and I could barely breathe. All I was able to do was stare at the table in front of me.

"Our meetings have been about this situation, Hinata." Neji spoke. "Everyone in the compound has figured that the 'intruder' had just been perusing your room and left only moments after learning about your absence. Though, we know the truth."

"Do you have relations with this Uchiha, Sasuke?" Father repeated.

I looked down, feeling dirty in a way. _But the events they think had taken place hadn't gotten _that_ far. _I thought. And in a simple gesture, I shook my head.

Suddenly my father rose to his feet, Neji doing the same. "The Uchiha tells me otherwise." And with that, he left me.

000

The next morning was as bad as the one before it. Why was everyday turning out to be more troublesome then the previous?

Walking down stairs after getting ready was a task within itself. I willed myself to move. It was terrible. I hadn't wanted to see anyone, but that was inevitable.

"Hinata?" A maid called, a light whisper as she spoke to me. "Your father wishes for your presence in the meeting room."

My stomach dropped. "So e-early in t-the morning?" I choked out.

She nodded, and led me in the direction of the meeting room almost like I were a visitor that hadn't been here before.

She slid the door open and pushed me inside before sliding it closed again. "Father," I acknowledged, taking a seat across from him.

"Hinata," He started, not a moment to spare. "I had only accepted your relationship with the Uchiha boy…" He paused, and so did my heart. "Anyways, I have accepted it."

_Why are you letting him have me?!_

I wanted to scream it, so loud that my lungs would pop if I had attempted such a thing. "Father, I-"

"Don't Hinata." He interrupted, "Your relationship with the Uchiha will be spoken with to the elders. Until further notice, I want you to keep this a family known thing. Outsiders need no information about this. Don't go boasting about."

"But father-"

"Hinata." he said, his voice warning me not to push.

I nodded and he gestured me away.

* * *

Moving through time:

Being with Sasuke after that had been humiliating to say the least.

I hadn't believed what Neji had done to me. The mere fact that I hadn't been in a relationship with Sasuke before the bedroom situation only fueled my hate for the two of them.

Though as time passed, after Sasuke stated what his true intentions were I couldn't come to hate him _as _much. However, my dislike of him was…strange. Honestly speaking, I couldn't understand whether it was really dislike or- I'm not sure.

No matter, I know the relationship isn't going to be as big as everybody has been expecting it to be. I hadn't even touched him since the relationship was announced and neither did he touch me. How ironic.

Truly, were we even in a relationship? I couldn't really tell. Sasuke had spoken more before my father had jumped in. And the fact that he barely looks at me…I don't feel neglected, only misplaced. Like someone else should have this hollow place next to Sasuke. I'm sure I don't deserve it, I don't even want it. Yet, I still stand here, being ignored more and more.

In addition to my complaints, I cannot say much, but only one thing comes to mind. One thing I am sure of, only one:

I am content.

**(End part I)**

* * *

**I only say this is the end of part one because there's a little time skip. **

**Gimmie 10!**

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Sasuke's POV)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Empty shell**

It's been a while since Hinata and I had settled the arrangement. It was actually Hinata's father that had done the deed. How he found out wasn't ever something I questioned, (that was unbelievably obvious) it's why he accepted the nonexistent relationship between his daughter and some "ill mannered hoodlum" (or whatever the hell he called it), was the real question.

I didn't expect it to end up this way. A little more of a fight was what I imagined, but a handover? It was like a present.

Really, I should be happy with whatever happened. Strangely, that's not the case.

The only problem was…that Hinata _hadn't_ been resistant to the situation. _How is that bad? _Only because it showed her lack of free will.

This causes me to worry. Almost like I had actually cared. But through it all, someone has to know that I do. I'm not as heartless as I seem. Nor am I _as_ cold. Just rough around the edges and breezy here and there.

Anyways, It was a total turn off. I had no desire for anything so unordinary (her not being herself). My plan had been going so smooth before the set up. I was having fun, and I'm sure she was too, even if she didn't want to admit it, she knows damn well that she couldn't dislike all of it.

God, why couldn't the fucker just let me do things my own way?!

Now instead of her coming to me willingly she- she's practically an empty shell doing her fathers bidding for some reason I am unaware of.

So here we are.

Unaffectionate, unemotional, distant and heading towards nowhere.

Yet somewhere along the line, she seems…like she doesn't care either way.

000

I was taking my time on my way home. It was something I was doing more often. I'd even go to the highest lengths to enjoy this time to the fullest. I'd wait till everyone disappeared from the streets to just be alone and in peace.

I haven't seen Hinata for a while, two weeks if you really want to know. It doesn't bug me to tell you the truth.

Sighing, I trudged forward feeling not as great as I did the day before. It's a pattern that has ceased to end.

"You are such an idiot!"

I turned around, to see- nothing.

"How can you be so stupid?! I don't understand you at all!"

"Hinata?" I said to myself as I strode towards the training grounds, hands in my pockets. The voice became louder as I came closer to the site. Almost feeling a bit bad to be intervening with something I wasn't invited to.

Really, I didn't feel bad, with her I cut in all the time.

I made my way closer to her, but not too close. Not enough to be seen anyways. I peered around the tree, hands still shoved in my pockets for hidden warmth.

Hinata stood there coughing for a moment, her throat probably killing her from the unusual amount of volume she had been exerting. She placed her hand over her mouth stifling her throaty coughs.

"Whew…god, that hurt." she said, holding her throat.

For a few minutes she just stood there, looking down and kicking whatever pebbles she could find near her and finally after some time she decided to sit.

I was utterly surprised.

As soon as I heard her scream I felt excitement run through me. Almost playing with my mind. This was the person I had been wanting, that I'd been needing. Anything but that hollow shell she's been sporting.

Wanting to go up to her I composed myself, putting the mask of indifference on my face. Though it was a bit of a struggle seeing how I excited I was. Both mentally, and a little physically.

I took a step forward and- "Stop," Hinata said, turning around and crossing her legs to look at me.

I wanted to smile. "Yes?" Had she known I was here?

She paused, and neither of us had spoken a word until the long moments of silence she had been waiting to end, finally finished.

"Was I really that loud?" She asked me. She seemed almost unsure of what to say.

"It was almost as loud as Sakura." I commented.

She winced, and her jaw clenched a bit. Hinata didn't like that answer.

"What are you doing out here, other than screaming at yourself." I asked, taking slow steps towards her.

She sighed, looking away, "Just…sitting, I suppose."

And now I was three feet away, "Can I sit?"

She looked at me, questions filling her gaze, "You may sit." She said simply.

__

What are you holding back?

I sat, elbows upon my knees, "Is it bad if I want to kiss you?" and all I could do from that moment on was stare at her. Waiting for an answer that I might not get.

Knowing that- it had irritated me.

She looked at me cynically. The blush I had been waiting for hadn't even graced her face. "I'll pretend I didn't here that." And she abruptly stood up, ready to leave.

But when she walked passed me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down, muffling her 'bye' with my mouth.

She didn't move, and she didn't resist. She was nothing again.

I brought myself up, hovering above her, "Why can't you accept this?"

She didn't answer, but she came up to kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck and taking me down, over her once again.

Too surprised to have her suddenly do this, I went along with it.

* * *

**Eek! I see confusion.**

**(...)**

**Don't be intimidated by the size of it. (hehehehe) ... I meant the EXPLANATION.**

I'm so very sorry for that. Actually, I want to clarify! From the last chapter there had been many questions on why Hinata had been content. Reasons for her contentment is the simple reason of her not caring anymore. And Neji being in the story and being the one who dropped the bomb is because I just really like writing Neji. But that's not the only reason for him. In the beginning chapters, Hinata states that she has no relations with her cousin, that speaking to him is like interacting with a brick wall and in my story that type of connection (lol) is mutual. So when Neji saw that Hinata was having some strange engagements with Sasuke, he didn't attack her out of spite, he just saw and told. To Neji this whole situation is no big deal. And truthfully in the story, the whole Hyuga family, including one of our main characters, Hinata, just doesn't care anymore. All hope seems to be lost and there's no reason to do so, no more reason to struggle for something she has no power over. So her, (Hinata's) only choice is to be happy with whatever she has. And that's exactly what she's doing. Not to mention that her saying she was content was after a long period of time. It wasn't just a spur of the moment, "I have to be with him, and I hate it, but I dont becuase he's cute, so- i'm content!" Please tell me you didn't think that...T-T...Anyways, she made this decision after a hefty amount of time. You give it a time limit, i'm just saying it's month(s) time.

**Ten reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Hinata POV**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Mind and Body**

Father finally told me why he accepted my "affairs" with Sasuke. And I don't blame him so much anymore.

"It's better then me not knowing."

He had told me._ "If you snuck around with that boy… the clan needs to know everything. There would be too many conflicts if we hadn't known from the beginning. And not to mention the rumors- There would be many, and seeing how popular this boy is."_ He shook his head and asked me later if I had anymore questions. He looked troubled the whole conversation.

I said no, but I just didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Being with Sasuke was extremely hard. But I come to realize that's only when I tried. Honestly, I tried for a month- having him next to me and not running away in complete fright.

That's me trying.

After some time I actually came to believe that this thing with Sasuke had been better when my father hadn't been informed. It wasn't great, but it was better than feeling obliged.

000

Caring is something I try not to do anymore. It's almost like getting attached to something. I don't do that, I don't want to. I know for sure if I let whatever feelings I have go, they'll just float away and never be returned. I bet _he_ wouldn't even give me his as solace. He's selfish.

This morning I was at the hokage's office. She wanted me and a partner to check out an area by the Hidden Rain Village. I gladly accepted, wanting to leave the compound and Sasuke as soon as possible. It's not like anything was going to be happening anyways.

Though, the mission had been scheduled for tomorrow, so all I could do was sit and wait patiently for it to arrive.

The hokage had spoken to me for hours. Supposedly, this mission had been very important and she needed me for some reason or other. I don't know… but on my way out, I ran into Sakura, which wasn't bad at all. It was nice to tell you the truth.

"So I hear your with our dear Sasuke?" Sakura asked, with a little hum trailing her question.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am." I said, feeling out of place again. _How awkward…_

"How did that happen? I thought you only had eyes for Naruto." She said accusingly, but not in a bad way. It was almost like she was teasing me for it.

"Well, I guess that boat has sailed." I said more confidently this time. _At least that statement is true._

"Hinata, you have to stop guessing and figure out what's going on." She stopped and stared at me for a moment, her smile suddenly fading, "You seem really out of it. Are you okay?"

Her smile leaving her face made me sad almost. "I'm g-good." I said, trying to convince us both.

"Ok then." She said padding my shoulder. "Good luck on that mission!"

And then she turned to walk into the hokage's office.

Making my way down the spiral stair case I stared up at the sky. _It's getting dark…_

I almost went home, but I decided if I had stayed in that house any longer someone would kick me out sooner or later. So, I decided to go to the clearing, where the boys and I used to train.

While making it down there I had started thinking about what's been going on. I was so sick of everything it was crazy. I hated it. Everything was just unfolding into this twisted thing. Well… if that was possible.

I thought maybe I could have changed the outcome of the situation. I could have told father that Sasuke was really an intruder, that he had been intoxicated when entering the compound and that I didn't have any type of association with him. But then that would be the death of Sasuke Uchiha. And surly, people wouldn't want such things. No, no, no…

Although, I on the other hand- …?

I laughed just thinking about the possibility of that ever happening. What's done is done. I cant change what's already happened.

I went through the trees toward the clearing.

Feeling my laugh starting to muffle. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times when I finally realized I had been crying. A knot as big as my fist wedged inside my throat, taunting me.

"You are such an idiot!" I said to myself more than once, louder each time, hoping I'd swallow it with each intake of breath.

The knot had started to dissolve making the cold breath of air run through me effortlessly.

_Keep screaming it makes you feel better._

The voice inside my head was right, "How can you be so stupid?! I don't understand you at all!"

Who was I yelling at?

_Stupid Sasuke. _I suddenly thought.

_Putting me through all of this._

I started coughing. The rest of the tears drying up and that knot disappearing entirely.

"Whew…god, that hurt." I said lightly brushing my throat.

I looked down for a moment, closing my eyes in the process. Just concentrating on breathing in and out. I was starting to feel better.

I shook myself out and finally sat down, Indian style.

I breathed a few more times and cleared my thoughts, when it suddenly dawned on me: Sasuke was here.

He took a step toward me, "Stop." I turned around to view him, still sitting.

"Yes?" he said, looking devious almost.

I stared for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Was I really that loud?" I suddenly asked.

"It was almost as loud as Sakura." He answered and because of that I was almost mad.

"What are you doing out here, other than screaming at yourself."

_I was screaming at you._

… "Just…sitting, I suppose."

He took a few steps closer, being cautious for some reason. "Can I sit?"

"You may sit."

And he did, across from me, looking at me like I were the only thing his eyes could make out clearly.

We sat silently for a moment, time rolling by peacefully until he had to speak, "Is it bad if I want to kiss you?"

I stopped thinking for a moment, his question hadn't processed correctly. I looked at him cynically. _Is he messing with me? _

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I almost glared as I stood up and tried to walk by. Almost passing him he grabbed my arm, and before I could pull it back he brought me to the dirt, pressing against me roughly as he took my lips.

I wasn't in shock, or maybe I was. It _was_ overwhelming. We hadn't even touched once since any of this started. The last time he laid a finger on me was the time before he spoke to my father and that was a while ago.

I didn't go against Sasuke, suddenly brushing up on the situation again. I didn't even respond. I felt if I tried it would be a waste. But before I could finish the thought, he released me, hovering above me with a pleading emotion in his eyes.

"Why can't you accept this?"

My heart raced with my body finally comprehending the immediate contact he was offering. I'm sure my eyes were wide, beaming almost with an emotion I couldn't translate.

Shutting off my brain for mere moments I did whatever I felt I wanted.

Wrapping my arms around him I took it upon myself to reinitiate anything and everything.

000

The next morning was different. I felt as stupid as the day before, if not...worse because of my little thing with Sasuke in the dirt.

I was out there for an hour before my mind took over my body again. With Sasuke the two should never be disconnected. It wasn't safe, in any way. What if I had just lost it and given up everything.

I walked down stairs equipped and ready for the mission.

Sighing I thanked god for he had joined both mind and body before the second article of clothing had been taken off. I was lucky enough that the only thing we had done that night had been somewhere around the PG-13 area.

Taking an apple and alerting the guard of my mission I headed towards the southern gates of the Leaf.

* * *

**Hello, and you know what to do.**

**10 reviews please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**'They are all the same'**

I couldn't begin to tell you how frustrated I was.

Last night was almost a break-through. In many ways…

…But today I woke up wanting an explanation or something from the girl that left me last night making me feel like less of a man.

Hinata didn't say anything during her escape, she even left her jacket with me. It seemed like she wanted to get away from me as fast as possible. And I'm not going to lie, I was getting pissed.

000

I woke up early and headed towards the Hyuga compound.

Walking up to the guard, he stopped me, "Uchiha," He let my name slither off of his tongue. I knew this guy didn't like me. Every time I came over, which wasn't so often, he would do the same thing. He was tall and dark, but his eyes were like large limestone spheres. They made him look stranger then the rest of the Hyuga's.

"What?"

"Your Hyuga is absent for the time being, so I expect you to leave." He said, almost like he had the authority.

__

Jealous bitch

I thought, knowing it had been true.

000

I headed toward the hokages tower not wanting to waste time talking to that douche or any other Hyuga for that matter, they tend to play with their words, circling the more important subjects.

"Sasuke," Tsunade shook her head almost falling out of her chair.

"…" I didn't say anything and just observed the woman in front of me.

"She- she…" She said, sounding more out of breath than anyone would.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Tsunade." Shizune stated, pouring the woman a glass of water and placing a aspirin in front of her.

"Water Sasuke?" She offered me.

"No," And then I began to think, "Shizune, do you know where Hinata is?"

"Yes, she came here yesterday afternoon. She's such a nice girl, listening to Tsunade's boisterous ramblings. I can't even do that sometimes." Shizune trailed off for a moment whispering the last part, though knowing it hadn't really mattered either way.

I nodded feeling something like a headache come on. _I didn't come here to listen to you, just because Hinata did it doesn't mean I will._

"A n y w a y s, she's on a mission with Naruto."

I almost pissed myself. "She's with Naruto?"

Shizune's eyes suddenly widened remembering my placement with the girl. Looking down suddenly I saw her make a worried face. Her head sprang up and she smiled, "They'll be back later tonight, and if not early tomorrow. Don't worry about it, Sasuke."

I walked out not even saying goodbye.

000

Walking along the road, just out of the hokage tower I began to think further into the situation.

Hinata never seemed to be like the one who cheated. If that was the case, I'd drop her fast. I don't need something like that. In the words of Shikamaru, it would be 'troublesome'. Though, seeing how dense Naruto is I couldn't see them getting so far in an affair. He'd blow it for the both of them. They wouldn't have a chance.

I sighed, I was probably over thinking things.

But then again, I could be on the right track.

I clenched my teeth wanting to beat the shit out of him.

I was second guessing myself and in the process my body was reacting.

While almost running to the gates I found myself surprised. "Fucking A- I'm…" I took a breath, holding my hand up to my face so irritated for not realizing sooner, "Jealous"

I turned around, facing the street. "I ran- FOR this?!" I muttered to myself. "She wouldn't be so stupid as to defy me like that! Why would she anyway?!"

__

Why would she…

I took a quick breath and shook my head, hoping in some way take the intense feeling of hate I had for Naruto away. Not only that, but to just slit both of their throats. _God! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

000

I kicked a rock I found on the way home. It made me feel better, strangely.

"YO!"

I looked up suddenly, letting my rock go off to the side of the path. "Late again?" I said, placing my hands in the pockets of my sweater.

"I didn't know we had a meeting," Kakashi said puzzled.

"I'm messing with you." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Kakashi placed his book in one of his pockets and looked at me with questioning eyes. He crouched down on the tree stump he had just been standing on and spoke, "Upset, Sasuke?"

I bit my tongue and stared at him briefly before answering, "Naw, just out of it"

"You're the only one." He said in reply.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What?"

"The only one of my three students that holds back. The anger is apparent in your eyes, Sasuke. Don't think your indifference can cover everything. It's a window into your soul." Kakashi practically sang.

"What the fuck?"

"You are just easy to read."

I glared a bit, hoping he got the message to back up.

He didn't.

"Tell me now, what is troubling you so?"

I tilted my head and said one thing, "Hinata,"

His eyes seemed to brighten, "Yes, I heard you two were paired by Hyuga, Hiashi."

I looked towards the ground and then back up I was, to see the face of my sensei.

"How do you feel about that, Sasuke?" The conversation turned serious in a second. His voice questioning me with a curious twist of eagerness.

"I chose her."

"Are you happy with what you got?"

I didn't say anything for a while. I just stood there looking for the rock I'd been kicking around earlier.

My words left me.

"Are you happy with what you got, Sasuke?" he repeated.

"No." I said feeling - …I don't know.

Kakashi stood up and leaned against a tree a few steps away, "I had honestly thought you'd end up with our dear Sakura." He looked up to the sky, watching the clouds slowly pass.

"She lost interest. Anyway she'd be a lot to handle."

"And Hinata isn't?"

I brought my head up for a moment to see Kakashi still looking toward the sky. "Hinata's different." I said, sounding more sure then seconds before.

"They're all the same, Sasuke." He said while sighing, and I really wondered if he ment that, "The only reason you say she's different is because you see things in her that no one else cares to." He grabbed his book out of his pocket and saluted me a goodbye.

Then he was gone.

* * *

**Hohoho, (Lol) Sasuke's finally finding the sincere feelings Hinata's been wanting, but Hinata's not here to see that. :( Oh well! Hinata's POV next chapter. Filled with - I dont know yet.**

**Review 10!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Hinata POV**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Either you or Them**

"I can't believe your with Sasuke." Naruto suddenly claimed and I was surprised with his sudden casualty toward the situation. "I didn't mean it that way! Don't get me wrong Hinata, your beaut-," he stopped again, and I blushed. He quickly continued seeing my face dance in red, "But…um… I was just saying- I mean, I cant understand why - like, how Sasuke got with you."

"I - …I honestly don't know how either, Naruto." I said, nodding the familiar blush on my face away.

"Hinata," he began, and I had to force myself to look at him. "Ah, never mind."

We had finished the mission almost too fast for my liking. It was almost too easy to the point where I didn't even need a partner. I didn't understand why the mission had been so important either. I guess Tsunade had just wanted Naruto out of the village, which actually isn't that strange, because she did this often when he was bugging her too much.

Walking for half the day we finally made it back to the village. The trip had been silent both ways, me being too shy to talk and Naruto - I didn't know what his problem was. I was surprised, he didn't speak much either. It was as soon as we saw the gates when Naruto began to speak. Saying something I almost couldn't interpret.

"Do you love Sasuke, Hinata?" I had the urge to pretend I didn't hear him.

"I-Its too early to tell, you know?" I replied, and it sounded sincere, like it was my true answer, like this wasn't really all played out, like our relationship was something done out of will.

"Don't believe what Sasuke says." Naruto said abruptly, making my heart stop. Naruto just looked at me and smiled, "When you ask him about his feelings,"

"Oh…"

"He may say he doesn't care, or 'whatever' or something really Sasuke-ish, but once your with him long enough, you'll be able to read him well." I smiled a bit, seeing how Naruto spoke about Sasuke. It was warming to see.

"Hey!" someone yelled, and I looked over to see Sakura waving over to us. "Welcome back!"

Naruto gave off a laugh and looked at me, so carefree, "We're home."

000

I walked home feeling a bit out of place. As much as I enjoyed having my time outside of the village, I couldn't help but think about things I had wanted to leave behind. One clearly being the main topic of me and Naruto's conversation.

When I got home the guard looked at me with an expression I hadn't been fond of, "What?" I asked him, getting irritated suddenly. His eyes went down towards my neck and all he had done was shake his head in a disapproving manner.

I just ignored him and went inside more than a bit confused.

Going down the hall and into my room I began to unpack, leaving my things on the vanity. As I was doing just that, I happened to look up, seeing a reflection of me, with something that was odd. I took off my pullover, and tugged at the collar of my undershirt, stretching it out, out of panic.

All around my neck had been red marks that hadn't been there before, or that I know of.

I examined them for a while, surprised I had them at all.

_This is what you were looking at…_

I thought thinking of the guard.

It felt very unbecoming, just not like me.

I took a seat atop the table and stared into the mirror a little longer.

_This must of happened the day before I left_ Remembering that fairly bizarre night.

Feeling not like myself had become my new thing. I was not Hinata anymore. That's what Kiba had said too. Saying Sasuke had changed me. I had to laugh when that came out of his mouth. Only if he knew I didn't really hang around Sasuke. Our partnership had done nothing to me, so the only explanation was that I was doing this to myself.

I sighed feeling dirty.

000

I woke up the next morning to a light tap on the door, with a few clearing of the throats as well. I rolled over several times before making a move to get up. It was until I heard father say my name, when I abruptly made an effort to get up.

Still half asleep I answered the door, "Yes, father?"

He looked at me his face scrunched up like he had been thinking. "Have you seen that savage boy since your return?"

It wasn't often when he asked about Sasuke, and I was glad about it, because I really never saw him.

"No," I said simply, trying my best to wake up.

He sighed and gave me a look I hadn't seen coming. "Hinata, is this relationship a joke to you?"

_What?_

"There is so much risk coming from this. It's a gamble, and the clan is willing to take it out of support to you. " he said, like this was a sacrifice I had been making him pursue.

"I'm - What is it that you need done?" I asked confused.

"The clan elders wish for conformation. They want to know if this relationship is something you want." He asked genuinely. I had the urge to just blurt everything out all at once, but taking a better look at the conversation I knew it was far too late to turn around and head the way I came.

"I do…" I said hesitantly. He smiled in reply and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Good, but Hinata you must know. If this relationship had gone wrong. It would be the last of your choosing."

000

I felt lost, and frankly upset, because I knew what my father was implying. It's happened before…

_Arranged marriage…_

If you belong to a strict or traditional family, and decide to peruse someone outside the clan, you only have a number of chances to get with somebody you want to be, and if those chances fail you have to respect your family's wishes and agree to something that has been pre-arranged.

So the question stands in my mind, _Stay with Sasuke or marry someone I've never before seen?_

Thinking this over I felt disgusted, it was obvious which I'd choose. So I stay in my rut feeling like I had to work hard for something I don't want to avoid getting something I don't want more.

Which leads me here. Where only Uchiha's are supposed to be. The compound larger than mine could have ever been. Knocking on a door that I must force myself to knock on, because the only reason I'm here is to make this work.

I stood there impatiently wanting it to end. I barely hit the door once and it was opened.

"Your back."

* * *

**Hi everyone, ive been really out of my element when writing fanfiction, so it took me two tries to even write this chapter. The last one, I wrote was extremely M rated, and rather funny, but I just thought it didn't have the feel of the story. So for a redo, this one will have to do. **

**Please leave me a review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Initiative**

My knuckles were bleeding and I hadn't even noticed until I wiped the sweat off my head. The blood smeared everywhere. I sighed, and leaned against the wooden poll.

I stared at my knuckles, my skin crusted and slathered in blood. I slid down the poll and took my shirt off, tearing it into pieces and wrapping it around both hands. _It stings… _

I got up slowly, my legs wanting to give out because of my sudden training splurge.

Walking home, I realized I stayed out all night. Seeing as how the sun was just filtering through the trees suddenly.

000

I woke up not remembering how I got home. I've been out of it for a while, to the point of me almost turning my hands into nubs.

I rolled over, groaning in the process. I felt like shit all over. I stared at my open door and noticed a shuffling sound. I got up and walked through the house towards the front door. I stared out the window and saw that Hinata stood there with pursed lips. It was when she decided to knock when I opened the door, "Your back," I said, plainly.

She looked at me surprised, and nodded once.

I opened the door wider and she took it as an invitation to come inside. When she entered, I slammed the door shut, making her jump with some type of fear. Was she still scared of me after all this time? I wanted to laugh, instead I settled with a smirk.

I walked into the kitchen and she followed after taking her sandals off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and it sounded like I didn't want her to be here. She noticed the tone and began to stare at the floor. I hated that.

"Um…I'm here to - to reconcile." She said, and I could only lift my brow in response. She looked up and continued, "I just want this to w-work out." and her eyes darted to the floor again.

"What do you want to work out?" oh, I was trying so hard not to laugh. I didn't even know why.

She turned around and started fidgeting with her fingers. Seeing how nervous she was just made me break.

She turned back around to see me, her face in a frown, "What's so funny?"

"You," I stopped and she scowled at me, "You're always so nervous, it's strange."

She looked at me hard, and my breaths began to get heavier. My heart had also began to start pounding mercilessly against my chest. I felt sick, almost. And she noticed the change, because she avoided my face. Her eyes wandered, and I followed them, as she took the image of my body in. I hadn't been wearing a shirt.

"What did you do?" she said, her features changing as soon as she saw the torn t-shit strips wrapped around my hands. I didn't answer, and it didn't seem like she cared. I watched as she told me to sit, dragging a chair away from the kitchen table to where we had been standing. And as I watched her get on her knees and grab my left hand, I was surprised she took so much initiative. Tentatively she held my hand in hers, using her other to unwrap the blood-soaked cloth.

"It's sticking to you," she said commenting on the strip not wanting to get off my knuckles. Complements of my blood that acted as a glue when it had dried.

When she finally unraveled it she stopped. It made me curios. "What?" I asked.

She looked up and I couldn't help but stare. She looked like she cared, it even felt like she cared, it was like- it was emanating off of her. I swallowed and averted my eyes from her gaze, something I thought I would never do.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" She sat there waiting. Her eyes never leaving my face, which would have made me more than pleased at one time, but now…I just don't know. I didn't do this purposely, I just get really into training. At times I don't even know my limit. And because of that very fact I was beginning to feel guilty, like I had wronged her for injuring myself.

"I couldn't sleep, so I trained." I said, still trying to alternate my focus. I wondered for a moment why I was trying so hard to avoid her, and ignored it.

"O-Oh," she said, and stood up. I glanced over to see that she was searching for something in her pack. She lay it roughly on the table, spilling out all it's contents. She then saw a small container, grabbing it, she placed it to the side, along with another. While doing this she demanded that I wash my hands.

So I stood up, making the wooden chair beneath me creak. I walked over towards the kitchen sink and started washing, the cold water numbing my hands as I rubbed the dry blood off. As I was doing this she watched me from the corner of her eye, and I doing the same.

When she finished mixing something in a third container she stood and waited for me patiently as I finished. I walked back over to her and sat again. She stared at both hands this time, and winced when she saw my right. "I hit harder with my right hand."

She nodded, "I can tell."

I offered her my left hand, limply, and she had taken it delicately. Her warm hands bringing the feeling back into my own. "This may sting," she suddenly said, taking the cream and dabbing it onto my knuckles and god, did the bitch sting. It felt like my hand was on fire. The pain lessened when I noticed her start to kneed into my hand. After a few seconds of kneading the pain dissolved, and she began to quickly bandage me up. She did the exact same thing with the opposite hand, only this time she seemed more careful, due to the larger gash.

"Thanks," I said, actually more thankful she hadn't just left when her nervousness corrupted her.

She looked back towards me and nodded, then went back to sliding her things off the table and back into her pack. When she strapped it back to her leg she decided it was her time to speak again, remembering what she had been here for. "I propose that we- " Her voice gave out, and I became confused. Why had helping me be such an easy task but when speaking she'd have the hardest time. It didn't make sense.

"You propose that we what?"

"…We move in together."

* * *

**Sorry, I took so long, I was waiting for the reviews. Thank you to the people who did!!**

**10 review for me please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hinata's POV**

This chapter takes a weird turn... but don't expect anything.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Moving on Out**

I entered his home with the objective of letting him know about my intention. It seemed harder than I thought.

He walked towards the kitchen as I fumbled with my sandals. Following him, I thought he was going to offer me a beverage, but I guess it was the only place he thought was appropriate for us to converse.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone rather negative.

I looked towards the floor, feeling myself break under the pressure, "Um…I'm here to - to reconcile." I explained and he hadn't said anything. I looked up and continued, "I just want this to w-work out." My mustered up courage drained and my eyes found their way towards the ground again.

"What do you want to work out?" He asked, and I heard a hint of amusement in his voice. Was it hard for him to be pleasant and respect my proposal without mockery?

"What's so funny?" I asked, my own tone changing.

"You," he replied simply and I became confused, "You're always so nervous, it's strange." he continued.

I breathed and stared at him for a moment. The silence taking over a stretch of time. My gaze suddenly fell from his face when he stared back at me. His expression something I wasn't pleased with.

With my eyes, I traced his body, his shoulders down his chest and to his stomach. I hadn't known he wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt my face warming up. I was so nervous about my speech that I didn't care to notice something so obvious. So plain to see.

Almost turning away, I saw that his hand had been poorly bandaged. Blood clearly apparent. The first thing that came to my mind was infection. "What did you do?" I glanced over to his right side and saw that his other hand had been just as bad. Quickly, I grabbed a chair and made him sit. Dropping to my knees I quickly grabbed his hand and as slowly as possible, I began to unwrap.

"It's sticking to you." I said, disgusted with his useless attempt to repair something serious. A torn t-shirt, please. What kind of mend is that? I was surprised he hadn't had anything amputated yet. Infection is a killer.

Finally ripping the cloth away I stopped to stare at the disaster he kept under wraps.

"What?" he asked plainly.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" I asked him, and I felt like I should've scolded him for doing something so stupid. Did he do this purposely? Was he one of _those_ people? Was he really that unhealthy?

"I couldn't sleep, so I trained."

I breathed, "O-Oh," so he wasn't. I stood up, unstrapping the pack around my leg, wanting to work quickly. I unzipped the top and dumped everything out onto the table, not wanting to waste time digging through it.

"Wash your hands." I said mindlessly as I looked for disinfectant, not realizing that I had given him an order. Though, it didn't seem to matter, since he got up and headed towards the kitchen sink.

I glanced over a few times, as I mixed some things together. Almost like I was making sure he had been washing his hands right.

When I finished with the third container I leaned against the table, waiting for a few short moments as he finished up.

As he returned to the seat he set both hands on his knees. The left looked better but the right made me cringe.

"I hit harder with my right hand." he said, noticing my immediate reaction to something so raw. "I can tell."

He offered me his left and I took it carefully. His hand was alarmingly cold, making me notice the gloomy temperature he had set in the room. At that moment I wished for my jacket. I forgot where that had gone.

"This may sting." I said, warning him. I dabbed his knuckles lightly with the disinfectant, and I glanced over to see his expression, to see if he would play it cool or openly express the searing pain I knew he would endure.

Emotionless

I smiled inwardly and began kneading his hand. Sending small waves of chakra through my fingertips in through his palms. He stretched his hand, wiggling his fingers and I bandaged it quickly. A clean strip placed neatly around his hand, much better than a dirtied t-shit. I continued with the same process, alternating.

When I finished I simply stood up and repacked my things.

"Thanks," He said. I glanced back over my shoulder and nodded.

While strapping the pack back into place I thought about what I came here for. God, it was terrible. "I propose that we- " Why had it been so hard to speak, when only moments ago I was giving demands?

"You propose that we what?"

I took a breath and hoped it was enough to push me through, "…We move in together."

He looked at me surprised. A new expression on Sasuke's face. I hoped he'd say something- something quick, painless. An easy rejection or - or-

"When?" or that.

I couldn't suppress a laugh of relief. "Whew," I wanted to say.

"Um… as soon as possible."

000

I left Sasuke's house feeling like I had accomplished something. I was going to move in. The arrangements are to be prepared two days from now, after I have a talk with father.

I knew he would be pleased with this. Only because of the conversation we had prior to the meeting I had with Sasuke.

I always thought this moment would happen after I was married and ready to leave the "nest", never knew I'd be the one to take the leap. Of course I thought about the situation, about how I always seemed to look the other way when it came to Sasuke, but with how things are, I cant do that anymore. I just cant -

Passing through the gate and going around to the back, I entered through the kitchen door.

"Hanabi, where's father?"

"Speaking with the elders again." She said, swaying side to side on the swivel stool. "Why?" Her voice curios, and her attention focused on me.

I looked at Hanabi, "No reason," I said quickly, as I prepared myself to make it up the stairs.

"You look- different." I turned around and just stared at Hanabi. "What?"

"Did you do something bad? Is that why you want to talk to father?" Then she smiled and took off into the next room. She didn't even wait for an answer, she probably knew I didn't have one.

I walked up the steps confused.

I don't look different.

000

I woke up the next morning to one of the maids shaking my shoulder.

"Hinata, miss." A maid whispered, Her voice close to my ear.

I rolled over to her lazily, Opening my eyes I saw that half my room was in boxes. My entire closet empty, with bare shelves and touched dressers. "Wha- What's happening?" I glanced over at the clock and shuttered at the glowing numbers. "It's only five. Why are you guys packing my things so early?"

I paused for a moment, realizing what I just said. Why were these people packing my things?! I hadn't told anyone about my moving to Sasuke's.

The maid looked at me with a tempered face, "Miss, everyone knows about you moving to the Uchiha's residence."

I felt my face twitch, and before I made a remark to refuse the maid pulled me out of bed.

"I'm going to clean your sheets." And she started to strip my bed.

"C'mon, it's so early! I cant even function properly." I started, 'almost' complaining.

"Hinata!" She suddenly whipped at me. "Your Uchiha is waiting down stairs for you."

I looked at her like she was crazy, too surprised to even utter a word.

"I suggest th- that you bathe and meet with him down stairs. Your clothes are waiting for you in the bathroom, and there are extra towels like you like. So…go on." She said, shooing me with the wave of her hand.

I grunted and went towards the bathroom. "It's too early to be taking a shower."

000

I was drenched when I realized I had forgotten to bring my shower puff. You know, the thing that scrubbed and lathered you up, "It's too early to be taking a shower. It's too early to be taking a shower. It's too early to be taking a shower." I repeated.

Not wanting to turn off the shower and lay soggy steps on the nice carpeted floor, I started screaming for Asako, the maid.

"Asako, please, can you get my shower puff!" I stayed with my head poking out of the shower curtain, waiting for a reply that came delayed and labored, "Hinata, not- wait a second."

Out of all the maids, Asako was the most difficult, only because she wasn't really a maid, but more of a nanny. Knowing this, I stepped out of the shower, it still running, and me leaving sodden footprints behind me as I looked for the toiletry basket.

As I searched the counter tops and beneath the sinks hurriedly, I heard the door open. "Did you throw away my shower puff?" I asked, as I grabbed a towel to cover myself.

I didn't hear an answer and shut the cabinet to look up. There, I saw Sasuke…holding my green shower puff.

* * *

**Hello, my beautiful reviewers. I was very, very surprised with how many reviews I got. I'm happy, you all cared to review.**

**Um, so anyways, yeah, things are taking a turn, and I'm going to be glad writing Sasuke's POV. I'm actually really excited for it. I'm not so sure what's going to happen next...but at least I know it'll have an OK start seeing as how this one ended. XD**

**SO whoever reviewed last chapter, review again!! And whoever missed out on the fun- there's always a chance to make up for it. -nods- Lol, hoped you liked this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Nice Start**

I had called Hiashi after Hinata's surprise visit. She came to get my consent - to move in.

Of course, I approved. However, I was extremely confused on why she had suddenly taken a liking to me. BUT of course, Hinata is a puppet in the Hyuga household. The real question was why Hiashi had taken an interest in me.

So when I came up with this, I decided I get the answers from the source rather than fuck around with peons. And after that grueling process of prestigious insults that came flying from Hiashi's face-hole, he told me that he hadn't known what I was talking about - he didn't know Hinata was going to move in, didn't even know she came to the house.

So it was all her.

"I don't see you anymore." I shifted, a little reluctant to see Kakashi. "Sasuke," he said again, taking a seat next to me.

Why is it, that every time I go out, I see this pain in the ass? "What?" I lazily answered; I hadn't seen him for a while.

I haven't been out much.

"You know, "he started, "Hinata's back."

"Yeah-" I cut myself off. No one needed to know she was going to move in with me.

"Are things not well between you two?" He asked, his eyes probing me for the hidden truth.

Getting aggravated with his half assed assumptions I practically gave up and flipped a bitch, "She's moving in with me."

His reaction: he blinked.

"We're not moving too fast." I suddenly said, shocking myself momentarily.

"I never said you were," he replied all knowing like.

I averted my eyes. I feel like I'm in denial.

Though Hinata and I have been in a relationship for 8 months - let's just say it's a matter of quantity versus quality. The saddest part about it was that everybody thought out relationship was strong - unseen and private, but strong nonetheless. There are only a select few that know the truth. I can probably count them on one hand.

Kakashi

Hokage

Hiashi - though he and I are in the same stage…denial.

Kurenai - she must know everything by now, how could she not?

To tell you the truth, the public is supportive or just doesn't give a flying fuck about us. Which actually doesn't matter since - well, I never cared what they thought.

"Are you nervous?"

"No…" I'm not nervous.

"Then why are you up so late?" I turned my attention to Kakashi and gave him one of those looks. "Sasuke," again, with that tone, "It's almost four in the morning."

I glanced ahead, my eyes searching for the clock hanging above the building across from me.

Three fifty eight

"I like this time of - day." I paused for a moment, "You know I don't sleep. Why are you up?"

"Hmm," he hummed, playing with the time, "I just came back from a mission." He paused again, "I had an interesting team this time. It was Choji, and Kiba."

I didn't respond.

"When is Hinata moving in?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Uh…"I sighed, not even remembering the plan. "Sometime this week."

"Do you have anything set up?"

It went silent for a while.

Kakashi began again, "Like - sheets, or a mattress? You know…utilities…female necessities?"

Still silent, and beginning to get awkward with Kakashi's rambling I decide to head home.

"Maybe some candles or some sheets…"

"You said that already." I told him, while getting up.

"How about condoms?"

I didn't hear right - I didn't hear that.

I turned around to look at him, and he wasn't there.

Sick fuck

000

From the doorway, I stared off into my room. Walls white, bed white, everything was white. Luckily, the room had blue curtains and wooden floors or it would have looked like a hospital room. Standing there for a couple more seconds I shut the bedroom door and turned around, looking into the room across from my own.

"Another plain room." I said to myself, "her plain room." I corrected, and walked in. For a while, I just aired out the room, making sure the dead air filtered out quick.

When I was done, it was still just a plain room - at least without dust.

000

I walked over to the Hyuga compound some time after I cleared the room.

The house cleaners told me Hinata had been awake and that some of her things were already being prepared. I was a bit skeptical though, the maids acted as if they'd been waiting for this day.

As the boxes began piling up I volunteered to help. It was a little after five when I heard yelling, not so much Hinata, but a maid that greeted me at the entrance.

I went upstairs, passing two people to make it to the end of the hall. "Asako, please, can you get my shower puff!"

That was Hinata.

"Ooh, that girl!"

That was not.

I looked to my right and saw that the supposed Asako had been folding and roughly shoving things into boxes.

"Hinata, not- wait a second." Asako turned when she heard me open the door wider. "Uchiha," she said, sounding pleased.

I didn't say anything.

"Can you bring this to Hinata?" She asked, tossing me a green puff. She stared me up and down quick, and gave an approving-like nod. Then, stacking a pile of sheets and the box she had been handling she ran passed me and down the stairs.

Thinking nothing of it, I shrugged and went across the way towards the bathroom. Through, like a waiting room. Who the hell has a waiting room in their bathroom?

I hesitated for a moment in the "waiting room" and just went in, "Did you throw away my - shower puff?" she looked up and cleared her throat, uncomfortably.

"Here," I said, waving the thing around.

And when she didn't come after it, I grabbed her hand and placed it there.

"Thanks," she uttered after a few seconds of silent staring and she backed away slowly towards the shower.

Back outside I saw that Asako was in the bedroom again.

"You make her quiet." she commented.

"Isn't she always like that?"

"Not when she's home. Hinata's - not exactly loud but she's not completely silent either. She does a good amount of conversing. Once in a while her stutter returns but it's nothing uncommon. You'll learn soon enough."

I took that and went with it.

000

It was still early when everything was finished. All she owned was back at my place, sitting pretty in her room. All I need now is the girl.

I stood near the gate and waited solemnly while the guard -you know the one that's always there…the prick- gave me glares.

"What? Why are you such an asshole? It's not like you had a chance with her anyways? You're a worthless piece of shit, that stands here all day and night protecting some fuck that doesn't know of your existence. So stop being so-" I stopped quick, when I noticed Hinata's stare.

I glanced over at the guard and he smiled- no wonder he hadn't said anything.

What a great way to start a relationship.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I have been out and about for the passed, month, or something. I don't know. It's a new school year and now I'm starting to freak, the worst year of my life is coming. At least, this is what people say. **

**The story moves on, and Sasuke didn't have the reaction all of you were thinking?? I have something planned for him. Hinata on the other hand, she is still in the works. **

**Review please!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Food**

I stared at Sasuke for a moment trying to understand why he was attacking the guy that stood at the gate. Though I couldn't blame him, the guard really had a problem with his placement. _Staring at my neck,_ I thought back. It was a little inappropriate for him to make such accusations, even if they were true. That's still something I wouldn't expect from a guard. But nonetheless Sasuke's rather random aggression shocked me.

Before the situation became more than it already was, I walked over to the guard, uncomfortably. Bowing, I whispered apologies that the he accepted kindly with a look of satisfaction. And after a few critical seconds I felt the need to leave.

Not even looking back one last time, I just began walking away. There was really nothing to reminisce about. In the Hyuga household it was either a well deserved scolding, or a reluctant job-well-done. Both, were of the same equivalence, they meant nothing to me.

Years and years of striving, and pushing myself. Every last drop of motivation, determination- wasted. Though, of course, I do not regret any of it, but being reminded of the pain, I will not do.

000

Sasuke trailed behind as we walked toward his home. It was unbearably silent, the sound of rustling leaves even apparent as we took each step forward. I noticed we had been taking our time, there was no rush. And because of that, I felt even that much more comforted. I was starting to feel a little better.

The wind blew and my hair went frantic. My face began to numb and my arms inherited their goose-bumps. I ran my fingers over my arms and hoped some friction would emit heat. Chilled, I finally thought of my jacket again.

I never did find it.

I looked back towards Sasuke, his hair whipping at his face, as he looked off into the distance. I smiled briefly. He's always so serious, I sometimes think its an act. It pleases me to know he's human after all.

Looking forward again, I wondered what he'd be thinking about. Was he thinking about the new arrangement? Was he thinking about the next step? Was he thinking about- was I ever in his thoughts?

I had been walking ahead of him, strangely, leading the way. I didn't even notice that we had made it till I heard him drop a few things.

He passed me casually and unlocked the door. It was after he entered the house when a wave of realization hit me.

__

Where will I be sleeping?

Of course sharing a bed would be out of the question. For that matter, sharing a room shouldn't even be a thought.

I stood there in front of the door, hesitant. Sasuke had already passed me a few times, bringing the small amount of boxes I had inside with him.

My curiosity peeked once the last box was carried in. Where was he taking my things exactly?

I followed him down the hall, trying to regain composure, feeling a few butterflies in my stomach spread their wings wide, as he opened the door to a simple bedroom that I knew was not his.

He dropped the boxes near the door and as I watched him do so, I began fidgeting. I felt out of place and - distant. He stared at me and I looked back at him, frozen.

Why was he just standing there?

Suddenly, he took me by the shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. I felt heat come in contact with my face, and my eyes went wide. He tightened his grip momentarily and I realized he was just pushing me aside so he could make his way out of the room.

I could feel the heat touch my ears, as I saw him smile knowingly, just before leaving. It reminded me of this morning almost instantly.

As soon as he left, I stepped in, and closed my door completely. For some reason I was feeling ashamed for becoming so embarrassed. It was a simple gesture, nothing more nothing less.

I was lying to myself.

We had, had physical contact beforehand, but never was it under these circumstances. This was just too much for me to handle.

000

I had unpacked everything two hours ago, and I am still unable to leave this room. I thought about things like escaping through the window or shadow clones. But honestly, how childish of me would that be? Not to mention how disrespectful.

After what seemed like hours- really it was hours, I decided to finally take a step outside my boundaries.

Opening the door cautiously, I scanned the area. No sound. No Sasuke. Nothing.

For a second I wondered if he was actually there. Stepping out, and entering the hallway, I made my way into the living room. There hadn't been much there, and after walking around the house, there wasn't much anywhere. It was almost as if no one lived here. A completely vacant home.

I began to feel thirsty and searched for the kitchen.

_I vaguely remember it being near the entrance._

I followed the hall and went through a few rooms and suddenly ended up outside. Confused, I turned around back the way I came, and surprisingly enough, I found the kitchen. This place was so big, almost like a maze. A big, cold, empty maze.

Not wanting to worry, I finally got my glass of water.

I took a look around the kitchen and then stared off into the dining room seeing that the chair I pulled out for Sasuke was still there. Putting the cup down, I walked over to the table and brought the chair back to it's original place. I lingered there, leaning on the chair a bit to see the clock hanging above the window. It was still early. Not even mid day.

While exiting the kitchen I see Sasuke come in.

"Hey," he said simply, seemingly out of breath.

"Hi…" I replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I said - hesitant.

"Is there anyplace where you'd like to go?" He asked, catching his breath now. He must have been training, but where?

"I don't care." it slipped from my mouth, and realized that's not what I had meant. I did care. I didn't want to be seen.

I didn't want to be seen with Sasuke. Not Sasuke.

I frowned, feeling guilty for even thinking such a thing. I was being more than rude, I was being reluctant to follow the plan. The plan I made for myself.

"We could always eat here, but there isn't - " he paused for a moment, "I don't have anything here."

"We could go grocery shopping."

"I'll meet you back out here in a couple minutes, I have to change." I only nodded in reply, feeling worse now.

000

He came back out, his hair wet, and sticking to his neck. He still had been in the process of pulling his shirt over his head. I attempted to look away, only to find I couldn't turn my head. Turning around the corner, he grabbed for something on the counter and shoved it in pants' pocket. "Let's go" he said, and it hadn't been demanding - only tired.

The Uchiha compound - I realized had been thrown at the edge of the village. Almost disconnected I wondered how many hours in the day Sasuke kept himself isolated.

We made it to the market and I suddenly felt conscious. Sticking close to Sasuke, more so that I would normally, I hoped I didn't give off the feeling that I didn't want to be here.

"What do we need?" He asked, his voice sounding relaxed as we weaved through the crowd. Confused, I wondered why he suddenly changed. Was he aware of my insecurity?

Going along with it, "The necessities."

About ten minutes passed as I realized my definition of necessities was quite different from his.

It was an hour later when we walked home with more bags then we could carry. It was almost to the point where it had been ridiculous. _This_ had been necessities to Sasuke? I smiled, embarrassed by the sudden spur.

000

The kitchen counters were covered in bags. "We're not going to fit all of this in the fridge." I commented, and he didn't seem to worry about it. His attention was focused elsewhere. "Do you know how to cook?"

I blinked. "Are you serious?" when was he not?

He scratched the back of his head, and nodded reluctantly. I began laughing, "Are you serious?" I repeated, "We bought all these things, and neither of us know how to cook?"

* * *

Geh....

Review! (:I)


End file.
